Jade s Twin Brother
by Darth Razor
Summary: Jesse, Jade s Twin Brother, returns from many years in Europe to study at Hollywood Arts with his sister, soon the group discovers that his new classmate can be as macabre as his twin.
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this fic in December 2012, but only now i am posting in this site, I hope you guys like it.**

Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz classroom, students of the class talk as long as he does not appear in the meantime Jade speaks in your PearPhone.

Cat: the Jade conversation both in PearPhone?

Tori: I have no idea.

Cat: we can't ask her?

Tori: I don't think that would work.

Cat: Jade looks a kinda happy, well, just a little.

Tori: Jade? Happy? For her to be happy can only this arming something for me!

Cat: she wasn't the one who said that you don't care if you and Beck wanted to get together?

Tori: true (thinking) the only time I saw Jade be happy was just beside the Beck and she was undercover.

At the same time André, Beck and Robbie join the conversation.

Andre: If you're whispering is that the subject is too delicate to be spoken in a normal voice.

Beck: what happened? Is Jade talking straight in PearPhone?

Cat: How did you know? Are you psychic?

Robbie: It is obvious Cat.

Cat: What Do You Mean?

Robbie: Cat! Calm down!

Cat: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A SLAP IN THE FACE?

Robbie: Cat, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!

Cat: Kay!Kay!

Tori: that's how business works?

Beck: well, Jade still talking quietly in the PearPhone so she didn't call for the Cat.

Andre: it's been a couple of days that Jade hasn't spoken with us just to have more top to chat in that PearPhone.

Cat: is it a boyfriend she met on the internet?

Robbie: the only boy whom she expressed interest after it ended with the Beck was the Moose.

Beck: we may not talk about it?

Andre: Shh! Quiet she is saying something.

They are quiet to hear what Jade's talking

Jade: seriously? You back later today? That good! I can pick you up at the airport after school, all right, if you're not going to stumble on the stairs and falling head first on the ground when you're down.

Jade turns the PearPhone while the rest of the gang back to your cover.

Robbie: Yes, she's going to meet with someone.

Tori: what do you think? We follow after school to the airport?

Cat: beyond a shadow of a doubt!

As soon as the signal of departure beats, Beck, André, Tori, Robbie and Cat follow Jade drive to the airport, it was not easy because she suspected he was being followed, arriving there she parks the car (she also drove) and enters one of the terminals, they Park the car and go in and are hidden.

Andre: whatever you were in contact with it these days can say who did the impossible, left the Jade "cheerful".

Tori: I'm sorry for the Beck, I know he still likes of Jade.

Andre: maybe it's not a boyfriend because what the Cat said, maybe it's just a friend she hasn't seen for a long time.

Tori: have you ever see the size of the mess.

Beck: Shh! Has a Gothic guy going toward her and she's going toward him too.

Jade and a Gothic boy who was carrying a suitcase and backpack approach one another and talk.

Jade: Jesse.

Jesse: Jade.

Jade and Jesse face seriously, but after a few seconds they smile to each other and hold the laughter.

Jade: it doesn't Really work with us.

Jesse: I could tell.

Jade: well, welcome back. Brother.

Jesse: it's good this back, sister.

Jade: Let's go.

Jesse and Jade leave the airport and once outside the airport the gang get out of where they were hiding.

Tori: is it just me, or does that guy looks a lot like the Jade?

Andre: just because he's Gothic too?

Tori: no, his pale skin and blue eyes.

Beck: So you say that the Jade found your male version?

Robbie: This is pretty tight.

Beck: Let's go.

Beck, André, Tori, Robbie and Cat leave the airport and go to the parking lot and as soon as they reach the car, they are surprised by Jesse and Jade, they scream in fright, least Beck that briefly eyes winden.

 **Don't forget to review this story,see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**English is not my first language, so forgive any language errors**

Jade: what are you guys doing here?

They get scared with the sudden appearance of Jade and Jesse and get scared, but try to decrease her anger.

Robbie: Hi Jade!

Jade arches an eyebrow

Cat: You're beautiful.

Jade: I asked a question, answer!

Jesse: Are your friends?

Jade: Aren't exactly my friends.

Jesse: Let me kick (pointing the finger to Cat), Cat (pointing to André) André, (pointing to Robbie) Robbie, (pointing to Beck) and ...

Beck: Beck.

Jesse: Oh, Wait. You're Beck? What Jade dated for two years and broke her heart?

Beck: it's not what you're thinking, we end by decision of both!

Jade: I believe that your decision was more than my, Beck.

Tori: Easy guys!

Jesse: Who is this girl?

Jade: Tori Vega, was the girl I was telling you about.

Tori (thinking and frightened): what did she mention me to him?

Jesse: she kissed Beck on the her second day in Hollywood Arts?

Jade: Hit on the fly.

Jesse walks toward Tori, which scared come back, but when his back hit the car he sees that this dead end, Jesse approaching your face to hers.

Tori: what do you want from me?

Jesse: Just ask yourself, was it worth it?

Tori: what? What have I done?

Jesse: you know what you did!

In the same minute, André intervenes by placing the arm between Jesse and Tori making Jesse back up a little bit.

Andre: calm down, man.

Beck: Jade, who is this guy?

Jade: why I give you satisfaction?

Beck: You saw what he did?

Jade: I think he's defending me.

Beck: Why he would defend you like this?For tooth and nail?

Jade: Because he's my twin brother!

To listen Jade make this revelation, they are shocked, never imagined that Jade could be a brother, even more twin, unlike Cat, Jade was never talking about your family.

Tori: well, that explains a lot.

Cat: Jade, how come you never told me you have a brother?

Jade: I don't know Cat, you'll see that it's none of your business.

Cat: That is so offensive!

Robbie: and the resemblance is striking!

Jade: Let's go Jesse, but mom is going to be crazy, not that I don't like to see her like that, but I don't want her to be nagging me.

Jesse: You're right. Bye I see you guys tomorrow.

Andre: Tomorrow?

Jade: I forgot to say, Jesse will also study at Hollywood Arts.

Tori: Oh!

Jesse and Jade enter the car and leave, then Beck, André, Tori, Cat and Robbie also go away, but not before Cat be surprised with a plane above it distantly.

The next morning, in the classroom of Sikowitz, André, Tori and Beck talk and Cat talks to Robbie about more news about your brother, Jesse and Jade are sitting next to each other still, but I don't know they are being observed by Beck, Sikowitz appears.

Sikowitz: Good day my dear little devils.

Jesse (whispering to Jade): I liked the reception.

Sikowitz: we have a new student, Jesse West, Jade´s Brother!

The students of class look soon for Jesse.

Sikowitz: Now acting class! You are teals tummy ache!


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter.**

In Asphalt Cafe, Beck, André, Tori, Robbie and Cat are sitting at the same table, minutes later appear Jade and Jesse and sit with them (Jesse sat on the place where none of them sat before, on the bench in front of the viewer when you're watching the series, nobody ever sat there).

Cat: Beck, how's your aunt's dog?

Beck: better than before.

Cat: once my brother, before adopting the turtle, he had adopted a dog that was also a problem.

Tori: what he had?

Cat: He coughed and vomited cockroach legs.

Beck, Jade, Jesse, Tori, Andre, Robbie and Rex (Rex is back) look for the Cat missed her and she just eat your meal quietly.

Andre: Hey Tori?

Tori: Speech.

Andre: I wrote a new song and I was wondering if you wanted to listen later.

Tori: all right, you can be in my house?

André: sure.

Rex: none of you that the man you're dating Jade looks a lot like her?

Robbie: they're not date Rex.

Rex: why not?

Cat: why they are brothers.

Rex: I could tell that you've never heard of incest!

To hear those words come out of the mouth of the Rex, Beck, André, Tori, Cat and Robbie get scared, since Jesse and Jade who were drinking coffee at the same time listening to that choke and spit coincidentally on Robbie.

Jesse: what was that you said, you bastard ventriloquist ?

Robbie: I DIDN'T DO IT Was REX!

Jesse: I'll rip this puppet in pieces!

Robbie: DON'T CALL HIM A Puppet.

Jade: You took the words right out of my mouth!

Robbie: What? About Rex don´t is a puppet?

Jade: it's about RIP him to pieces.

Robbie: No!

Jade: and then throw the pieces in a furnace.

Beck: Easy Jade! Not going to do anything that you might be sorry later.

Tori: And she by chance already sorry of something you did?

Beck: no, but it's worth a shot.

After a few minutes of calm words from Beck, Jade calms down, but Jesse was still boiling in anger, but soon saw that discounting the anger in Rex wouldn't work too, if I were to unload your anger in a person or in a bag of sand or anything that might serve to beat, so hit the sign they return for Sikowitz's Office.

Andre: did you see his face? It looked like he would spit Robbie in pieces and fire up Rex.

Tori: When he looked at me with those eyes, he looked like he was looking into my soul and she was about to suck it!

Andre: Yes, without a doubt he is Jade twin brother.

Tori: will you get used to it?

Andrew: Sure! We got used to the Jade why don't we familiarize with Jesse, he's the male version of her.

Tori: well, it's just that I'm worried about a technicality.

Andrew: what? Jesse doesn't like you as well as the sister?

Tori: I'm worried.

As soon as I hit the exit signal, all students come out once, but once the crew arrives on the outside of the school, Jade realize that Jesse wasn't beside her, she soon begins to wonder where he is, but some girly cries call not only your attention but the rest of the class, they go to the location where this came the screams and see Jesse and Trina fighting over a lemon soda.

Trina: Let it go! This soda is mine!

Jesse: Your? I put the coin in the machine and I got the nerve.

Trina: you want the can? Great! I drink and I give you the can after.

Jesse: I'm getting on my nerves! And you don't want to see me angry!

At the same time, André, Tori, Robbie, Beck, Jade and Cat going to separate Jesse and Trina, André, Tori and Jade grab Jesse and away from Trina, Beck, Robbie and Cat are the same in Trina.

Andre: calm down you guys!

Tori: that's what I was afraid of.

Trina: I Did It! I got the soda and (looking for Beck) I'm in Beck arms!

Jade drop the arm of Jesse and get the refrigerant of Trina and look soon for Beck with a bored look.

Jade: Hunf!

Jade goes to Jesse, Andre and Tori and give soda for Jesse.

Jade: It Takes Jesse.

Jesse: Thanks!

Tori: I've calmed down?

Jesse: Let Me go, I'm not going to do anything with this crazy.

Andre and Tori release Jesse, as well as Beck, Robbie and Cat loose Trina.

Trina: I'm not crazy!

Tori: Please Trina, don't complicate the situation.

Trina: I want my soda!

Jesse: You want? So here!

Jesse agitates the can and put the can in the direction opposite the Trina and poe the finger on the pin.

Trina: You wouldn't do that.

Jesse: you want to bet?

Jesse opens the can and the foam sprays in the face of Trina causing everyone to be wide-eyed and gaping mouths, little satisfaction smiling of Jade and Beck who tries to hold laughter with the scene.

 **I hope you like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter**

That night at the home of Charlotte Harris, André was talking with Tori in THE SLAP.

Andre: Tori I said I was going to to your home to show you my new music, but something came up and I had to be here today to take care of my grandma.

Tori: all right, next time, listen it's true what happened with you and Robbie?

Andre: what?

Tori: You were trapped in blazing pears.

Andre: Yes, Yes, Oh! how I wanted to end up with Robbie for having put me in that situation.

Tori: Ha! HA! HA! HA!

Andre: funny isn't it?

Tori: I always thought that idea wouldn't work.

Suddenly the company plays and Charlotte watch out and screams scared and screams are heard by Tori and André.

Charlotte: Who Are You? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOU'RE A THIEF? WELL KNOW THAT I HAVE A GRANDSON WHO'S NOT AFRAID OF YOU AND BOOT TO RUN!

André runs to see who his grandmother this screaming and see she is screaming with Jesse that makes a boy wondering at the old woman.

Andre: Easy Grandma, he's not a thief, is my new friend Jesse, and he goes with me, you don't have to be scared of him, come Let's go to the bedroom.

André takes your grandmother to her room to calm her, but rather whispers to Jesse.

André (whispering): come in, but don't touch anything.

So André enters the room with your grandmother, Jesse looks at every corner of the House.

Jesse: Cool House, too bad the owner can't take care of herself.

Tori: Jesse?

Jesse looks at the corner and see the Notebook of André, Tori was still watching online and listening to what was going on, Jesse goes to Notebook.

Jesse: Vega?

Tori: Hey, what are you doing there?

Jesse: what do you think? I came to talk with Andre.

Tori: Oh, and about that?

Jesse: became my mother now?

Tori: No! It's not that!

Jesse: so don't make stupid questions or questions on which answer this right in your face!

Tori: Jesse, why don't you like me? I understand the Jade live antagonizing me, but what have I done to you?

Jesse: You caused trouble to Jade, that's enough for me don´t like your guts.

Tori: I do not understand.

Jesse: so you think you can kiss her boyfriend at the time and expect her to be nice to you?

Tori: just so you know she spilled coffee on my head on my first day in front of the whole class.

Jesse: did she see you rubbing with Beck and it's obvious that parasite didn't do anything but stand there.

Tori: I accidentally spilled coffee on his shirt!

Jesse: So let me see, you kissed that human anesthesia to get back at Jade?

What do you think?-ask Tori rhetorically

Jesse: I think you've dug your own grave.

Upon hearing that, Tori gets scared, but tries to hide it, Jesse was talking about a cold way and with an apparent death wish, at that moment she saw in a horror film in which she was the girl helpless being threatened by the psychotic villain, she tried to face that Jesse was only defending her sister, but it seemed like he had something personal against her and if possible against Beck too, she always felt your attraction to Beck could cost your friendship with Jade, but I didn't think it could cost her neck too.

Jesse: one more thing if you think you're going to be on top of the dried meat having a happy ending with that Canadian idiot, think again, skin jeans.

Tori: Jesse ...

Jesse: don't give me that "Jesse".

That according to André back to room.

Andre: I finally made it.

Jesse: what calm down your grandma?

Andre: Best managed to make her sleep.

Jesse: you need to hire a nanny for your grandmother.

Andre: I don't need to exaggerate, this talking to Tori?

Jesse: and talking to real for her, just for a change.

André: Dude! What did you tell her?

Jesse: nothing but the truth.

André pulls another Chair getting next to Jesse and see Tori.

Andre: Tori, what did he say to you?

Tori: you have no idea.

Jesse: But you do, tell him.

Tori: can we forget this?

Jesse: you're not supposed to forget, think of what I said as a Council.

Andre: one of the two of you can tell me what this is about?

Jesse: I believe that you both have a lot to talk about, after all the Cat tells me you are best friends but that lately has been very distant from each other, so bye.

Tori: Wait, Jesse!

Jesse: what is Tori? You have the guts to sing at the opening of an award in front of millions, why wouldn't talk about a subject with a single person, especially when that person is next to you.

Jesse is going to leave the House, leaving Tori and André looking for each other.

Andre: tell me what he said, trust me, you know you can tell me anything.

Tori: I'm sorry Andre, you've always been so good to me, I'm sorry not to have been the same with you.

Andrew: all right, but that was what happened, Jesse threatened you?

Tori: All right ...

Meanwhile, Beck's in a store buying Christmas decorations.

Beck: I should have called Robbie help me load these packs, creed, as this heavy.

Beck was so focused on the weight of the packages that I wasn't paying attention to where I was looking, the same thing of a certain person who unintentionally was going in your direction.

POF!

Jade: HEY! look where you're going!

Beck: I… Jade?

Jade: Beck?

Beck: you're buying ... Christmas decorations?

Jade: what do you do with it?

Beck: you don't like Christmas, to throw up when they see a decoration.

Jade: don't think I'm enjoying doing this, Jesse could have come with me, but had to go to Grandma's House of Andrew.

Beck: do what?

Jade: he said he wanted to meet you all and law ... Wait? Why am I telling you this?

Jade takes the bags containing the packages with the decorations and keep walking, but Beck goes after her.

Beck: You need help.

Jade: not your-

Beck take two bags that Jade was carrying, mesque that aumentesse more weight to it.

Jade: why you?

Beck: Stop to be stubborn and let's go.

Arriving at the parking lot they put Jade purchases in the trunk of her car.

Beck: no thank you?

Jade: did this of his own accord, I didn't ask for your help.

Jade close the case and opens the car door.

Beck: Jade.

Jade: what is Beck?

Beck: Let's talk.

Jade: we have nothing to talk to each other.

Beck: look, just because our relationship is over doesn't mean we can't be friends.

Jade: Friends? Serious Beck?

Beck: don't do it, not too far away from us.

Jade look to the floor for a few minutes and then look at the Beck.

Jade: thanks for helping me with the groceries.

Jade gets in the car and drive away, leaving Beck immersed in thoughts and says quietly.

Beck: I miss you.

 **Dramatic,isn´t? Don't forget to review this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Next day, at Hollywood Arts, specifically corridors, Jesse is taking some books of your closet and André complaining to him.

Andre: Listen Jesse, I know you were trying to defend the Jade, but you shouldn't have said that to Tori, you hear me? Are you going to apologize to her now!

Jesse closes his locker , look to Andre and says five "no" in different sounds.

Andre: Tori may have been afraid of did you know?

Jesse: Good, I don't have time for this, Tori is a big girl and know where to tread and where not to step, but if she wants to get anything that gets in their way just because she wants, she may don't hold her breath.

Andre: Oh my God! Jesse, she doesn't deserve any of this.

Jesse: Andre, just answer me one thing, you would like if Tori and Beck dated?

That question oddly caused a bother Andre, he knew that Tori has always had a crush on Beck, but just thinking about this fact caused a painful sensation in the stomach.

Andre: I ... I ... Never thought about it.

Jesse: I have, and I can tell you that Jade would leave all of you, she would not support it.

Andre: and for that you have to threaten Tori?

Jesse: looking at her face, I think nobody ever spoke to her about the consequences of what it would take.

The signal hits and they go to the music lesson of Anthony

Rex: come on Tori, until when will continue to deny the two of us.

Tori: Rex has ever said to stop hitting on me!

Rex: you know you have feelings for me, Baby.

Tori: get out of here, dummy!

Robbie: he's no dummy.

Tori: Robbie, can tell him to stop playing songs sung to me!

Robbie: Rex, stop hitting on Tori.

Rex: You're not the boss of me!

Robbie: I tried.

Tori: Wow! What a great try!

Cat: Rex, Tori doesn't like when you pass sung to her.

Rex: Someone asked you?

Cat:WHY YOU ARE SO MEAN To ME?

Robbie: Rex, apologize to Cat!

Rex: like I care.

Robbie: REX!

At halftime the whole class is sitting the same table ever, including Jesse.

Andre: So, what did you think of Anthony?

Jesse: Honestly? I found it very similar to James Heller of Prototype 2.

Robbie: what is Cat? Rex says things to you and get angry with me?

Cat: I can't hear his evil way Robbie, that hurts me.

Robbie: I know, I'm sorry.

Rex (inside the backpack): sorry that is a sissy!

Jesse: I heard that straight from the bag?

Jade: Aham!

Jesse: Robbie, will let Rex tell you?

Robbie: what choice do I have?

Jesse: face it now, as far as I know you is bigger than he.

Robbie: you don't know him! He does terrible things.

Jesse: Hah! You should have seen me on a bad day, come to think of it, you might not see me on a bad day.

Jade: neither do I.

Cat: once my brother was on a bad day, he had a boil on his back that was full of pus and him to take ...

Jade: Cat, take the candy.

Cat: Yay, candy!

At that moment, Trina goes through them saying.

Trina: Hi Tori! Hi Tori´s friends .

Jesse and Jade: I'm not exactly her friend.

Tori: you know, I was thinking for all of us to go to the Dookie Karoke on Saturday night, what do you think?

Andre: I'm in.

Cat: Yes.

Beck: Cool.

Robbie: Of Course.

Jade: Ok.

Cat: are you coming?

Jesse: No.

Cat: come on, it's going to be fun.

Andre: the Cat is right, will be the largest cheap.

Tori: is Jesse, maybe you don't know anybody.

Jesse: HUNF!

Jade: Let's Jesse, you didn't go out anywhere since he returned from the trip.

Jesse: alright, I will, but only because of Jade.

As soon as you hit the signs, they go to the classroom Sikowitz, minutes later, Beck watch Jesse and Jade sitting next to each other again, but specifically this Jade with the head lying on the shoulder of Jesse.

Beck (thinking): I think I want this in your place, Jesse.

But suddenly Jade up Jesse's shoulder and look back, Beck soon disguise looking the other way, Jade puts your head on the shoulder of your brother again.

Jade (thinking): I hate to feel weak, especially when it comes to Beck, damn it! I want to forget it, but I can't.

Jesse realizes that something wrong with Jade, but before he could ask, Sikowitz talks.

Sikowitz: very well, I'm going to be a double task for you, as some of you don't know what this thing is, will be, you and your partner will memorize your lines so that in the second do in here in front of the class, I'm going to take the doubles, let me see, Andre and Tori, Cat and Robbie Beck and Jade ...

Jesse, Jade and Beck (thinking): What?!

Jade and Beck look at each other worriedly , never thought to be in a situation like that again, the heart beats strongly both with the possibility of her roles are romantic theme, Jesse is worried about what's going to happen, he knows the story of Beck and Jade and aware of the possibility of your sister still have feelings for Beck, he didn't want her to suffer again for a guy who in his point of view , did not love her the way she deserved, actually by anyone else, after a few minutes, the teams were formed, there was just Jesse.

Sikowitz: Jesse, as you left, I got a girl to partner with you.

Jesse: why I have bad impression on it?

At that moment Trina appears in the room.

Trina: Hello everybody! So, who will be my partner?

Jesse: Hell!


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the chapter**

That night, Jade's House, Beck out of the car and knocks on the door, Jade, with the (almost) same expression ever.

Beck: Hi.

Jade: Get in.

Beck enters and Jade closes the door, he realizes that there's no one at home.

Beck: where's your mother?

Jade: She is spending a week in my aunt's House.

Beck: And Jesse?

Jade: forgot he had the misfortune to have Trina as partner? Then he had to go to the House of Vegas, run lines with her, Andre offered a ride for him, since his pair is Tori.

Beck: it really is.

Jade: so let's go train our lines and be done with it.

Beck: what's the hurry?

Jade: why I do not like to do tasks on Friday night, if you like, is your problem.

Beck: you don't have to fire too.

Jade: look, let's just decorate soon the damn lines, can be?

Beck: How you like this with your paper?

Jade (Showing the leaf with typed lyrics to Beck): of course, Sir obvious questions.

Beck smiled with Jade's response, on the one hand, he thought it was funny that attitude her thick and looks like he's still thinking.

In the House of Tori and Trina, Tori was waiting for Andrew, sitting on the couch, reading your speech.

Tori (thinking): I've never made many romantics pairs with André, or rather I just made one with him, and had no kiss and that have, alas, where this is going? Wait! Why am I worried about it? He and I are just friends, right? And it's going to be just an Act, it's going to be all right.

That same minute someone rings the doorbell and Tori will meet and was Andrew and Jesse.

Tori: Hi Guys! Come on in.

Andre and Jesse come, André sits on the couch while Jesse gets up and asks for Tori.

Jesse: come on, where's that Monster?

Tori: I don't blame you for thinking that way about her, but you can strive to not hurt her?

Jesse: I'm not promising anything.

That moment, Trina down the stairs.

Trina: how could this happen to me? I the newest great actress of this generation have to act with an Eggplant drought like this?

Tori: Trina! Please!

Jesse: I'm going to rip somebody's head off with my bare hands.

Andre:Easy, Jesse!

After a few minutes of complaint Jesse and Trina go to the kitchen to run lines, while Tori and Andre are in the room.

Andre:Hey Tori?

Tori: Yes Andre?

André: Jade doesn't like you and Jesse don't like Trina, is this going to be the beginning of the war between the Vega family and the family West?

Tori: very funny, I'm dying of laughter.

Andre:Was just to relax the mood, so let's start?

Tori: come on, but the Dookie Karoke on Saturday night still standing?

Andre: sure, but we still have to ask others.

Tori: Ok.

Jade's House, she and Beck are reciting their lines.

Beck: no matter what they say, Kira, I love you.

Jade: But Richard, your family and friends will never accept our relationship, they always wanted you to stay with Angela because she is perfect, beautiful intelligent, pleasant, cheerful and happy, she agrees with you.

Beck: But I don't love her, she makes me feel not myself, not as you do.

Jade: I don't want to ruin your life Richard.

Beck: You never ruin and you're not going to ruin my life, I find it impossible that happen, for that since I met you, you pretty much showed me the meaning of life.

Jade: and you showed me love, gave me the opportunity to love and be loved.

As stipulated in the roadmap, Richard puts his hand in the face of Kira, Beck does the same for Jade.

Beck (thinking): Well… It's in God's hands.

Jade (thinking): whatever happens, I'm not going to turn myself in, I'm not going to turn myself in, I can't give myself, I am stronger than that feeling.

Their faces are approaching and the lips touching, that moment you brought memories of how the times they had kissed and were missing that and wanted desperately to back, they break the kiss against the wishes of both, so Beck as Jade were striving to look for each other but there was a kind of strength that kept his eyeballs in any direction but who was in your face.

Beck: Jade ...

Before Beck could proceed, Thunder hit a lamppost causing the power was cut and a heavy rain comes then.

In the House of Tori and Trina.

Jesse: just what I needed!

Trina: TOOORRIIIIIIII!BRINGS SOME FLASHLIGHTS TO HERE !

Tori: you don't have to shout Trina! AND IF YOU WANT FLASHLIGHTS, GET YOURSELF!

Jesse: Afff!

Andre: Tori, you know where are the flashlights?

Tori: in the room of the father and the Mother, luck is that the batteries are inside.

Jesse: Have candles here? Why do we need if it doesn't work.

Tori: they're in the kitchen cabinet, along with the phosphorus.

Jesse: Thanks.

 **Don't forget to review this story**


	7. Chapter 7

**New Chapter**

Yet that night, Jade's House.

Beck: Man! How can I go home now?

Jade: What? You go out, take your car and drive away.

Beck: simple?

Jade: why? Are you afraid of the rain? You're made of sugar now?

Beck: Good ...

Jade: You left your keys in the car again, isn't it?

Beck: you hit the nail on the head.

Jade:Moron!

Jade puts his hand on his head, walks about four steps, to and turns around and look for Beck.

Jade: Beck, you can't stay here!

Beck: and what do you want me to do?

Jade: Ok! Today you can spend the night here, but when tomorrow morning that rain is past you get out of here, you understand?

Beck: Yes Ma'am!

Jade: Great.

Beck: wait a minute.

Jade: ARGH! What is it now?

Beck: you think we were good?

Jade: what kind of question Beck! Of course I went! You're a great actor!

Beck: I'm flattered.

Jade: stop it! I never hid it from you.

Beck: you want to run lines again?

Jade: no, that's enough for today, I'm going to get some candles.

Beck: I'm going to help you.

Beck and Jade go to the kitchen to get the candles, meanwhile the House of Tori and Trina, Tori this directing the lantern light on Andre's face.

Andre: Stop, Tori!

Tori: why? It's fun!

Andre: you said the same thing when you threw that thing on my face.

Tori: You also threw in my face when I came back after Trina have called me to change the music on her PearPhone, remember?

Andre: Yes, I remember, but can you stop? We have to memorize our lines.

Tori turn the lantern light.

Tori: you know that our characters have to kiss right?

Upon hearing that, Andre gets nervous, he is the only boy in the class (this is true) that never kissed or made contact with lip Tori (and also with any of the girls), but that's just acting, there's feelings involved in any of that, but is that something could happen in the middle of it?

Andre: I know, but take it easy at the time, I'm not a veteran coach like you kiss.

Tori: So how do you not know cry fake?

Andre: do you want to stop?

Andre and Tori start laughing, and so they stop they look each other in the eyes deeply.

Tori: you know, I never thought I could do a kiss coach with you.

Andre:that's why I usually take care of the soundtrack.

Tori laugh with the response by André.

Tori: seriously, and if ...

Andre: If?

Tori: I don't know if I can say.

Andre: Try.

Tori: And if the things get weird after that? We've got a time away from each other, I don't want it to happen again.

Andrew: it's not going to happen, it's going to be all right, I will always be with you Tori, you're my best friend.

Unexplainably these last two words hurts Tori, but she wonders mentally, they weren't. Best friends? Although they were not as close as before, they were still closer than any of the group a boost Tori nears your face to André that does the same, but before their lips touch,a thunder Rails interrupting and scaring both.

Tori: Geez!

Andre: I didn't want this out there.

Jesse: I usually like rain, less when I hold in a place in which I could not or wanted to be.

Tori: You didn't have to this rehearsing lines with Trina?

Jesse: she fell asleep on the table.

Tori and Andre look into the kitchen and look Trina sleeping and sitting in a chair with his head on the table and snoring.

Jesse: now I'm going to take one F size of Maracanã.

Tori (getting up from the couch): Calm Jesse.

Jesse: don't ask me to be calm Tori, it's not even my second week at Hollywood Arts and I'm with red note guaranteed, not to mention that I'm trapped inside your House, what else can this get any worse?

Andre: We being abducted by aliens?

Jesse (imitating the voice of André): us being abducted by aliens?

Andre: Hey! I don't talk like that!

Jesse: whatever!

Tori: Now you know how I feel, André.

Jesse: Oh my God! Jade's partner is the Beck, that could get worse.

Jesse pulls your PearPhone of your pocket and enter the numbers of the Pearphone Jade and places it in the ear.

Jesse: Meets Jade!

In the House of the Jade, the PearPhone was in her room, the living room and kitchen corners are surrounded by lighted candles, Beck and Jade are in the living room eating banana cake and drinking Strawberry Lemonade .

Beck: your mother knows how to make banana bread.

Jade: I know.

Beck: the rain looks like it will never end, this stronger, it looks like it's going to bring down the House.

Jade: glad you're not in your Trailer , otherwise we would stop in Wisconsin.

Beck: this, too, only it's raining hard and thundering, is not passing a tornado.

Jade: always trying to soften the situation, isn't Beck?

Beck: and you still as tough as ever.

Jade: you thought I was going to change?

Beck: Honestly? No, it would be very strange you start being nice with each other.

Jade: Truth? Do you really think so?

Beck: I'm sure.

After that they stay silent for a few minutes, that moment was a bit awkward for them, whereas exchanged decent words to each other for a long time.

Beck: I'm glad we're back talking to each other.

Jade: do what?

Beck and Jade look at each other and smile to each other.

In the House of Tori and Trina ...

Jesse: Come on Jade! Pick up the phone !

Andre: Relax Jesse, she is with Beck.

Jesse: that's why I'm concerned.

Tori: I think someone here is jealous.

Jesse: If you have love for your life, Vega, you will never repeat this.

Tori is afraid of the threat of Jesse and quiet her self.

Jesse: I don't even want to imagine what that ladies ' man doing with my sister!

Tori: Womanizer? Beck?

Jesse: Yes, why? There's another Beck in Hollywood Arts?

Andre: But, Beck is not a womanizer, ok, the girls live hitting on him, but he does not match.

Jesse: but also does nothing to get away from them, Jade told me what I need to know, but what I don't understand is how she lived through this for two years.

Tori: If you don't understand how she "hung" for two years, I don't understand why she hid from us the fact that she had a twin brother, she told not even to Beck, and he didn't hide her secrets!

Jesse: why was something only God, besides, we thought no one would trust her by the fact of me being in Europe for six years and not having my picture in the House.

Tori: I still don't understand why she hid from us.

Andre: Must be twins thing.

Jesse: Yeah, get your own conclusions, since Trina isn't going to help me in this mess, I will ...

Tori: Jesse, I can help you.

Jesse: You know, you not my partner.

Tori: I can talk to Sikowitz for me to be your partner instead Trina.

Jesse: but what André?

Tori: I'm still doing team with him, so I present to you two, what do you think?

Jesse: Er ... Thank you Tori, you eased my side.

Andre: So? What is your role?

Jesse: A Psychopath who calls a girl alone at home, threatening her to death in the middle of the Christmas night.

Tori: Yay ...

 **I hope you guys are enjoying.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys,sorry for being late, i hope you enjoy this chapter**.

The next morning, it had stopped raining, but the streets were a little flooded, Jesse comes out of the House of Tori and Trina, with André giving him a ride, and coming in the Jade House ...

Jesse: thanks for the ride, was very useful.

Andrew you're welcome, and then? Tonight in the Dookie Karaoke?

Jesse: only because of Jade.

Jesse out of the car and André go away, Jesse opens the door and is faced with a somewhat unpleasant scene (at least to him), Beck and Jade was asleep on the couch, spoon, Jesse sighs and rolls his eyes, he climbs to the top of your room and falls with a small boom box and an ear protector , Jesse put the earplugs in Jade and poe the sound box near the ear of Beck and call and the sound of laughter of Billy (the saw puppet), result, Beck scare and ends up knocking down Jade, waking up the two sleepers, Beck if you snap out of it and look at Jesse.

Beck: Are you Crazy?!

Jesse: Well? I was told that nothing scared you, there goes the theory.

Beck: To take a cute, you couldn't have woken me up like that!

Jesse: Beck?

Beck: What?

Jesse: You are in my house, you spent the night here and on top you caught sleeping with my sister,holding each other, so you lower the tone of your voice.

Jade: nothing happened.

Jesse: I don't know, and then Beck, you know what to do now? Or do I have to write to you?

Beck: Bye Jade.

Jade: Goodbye Beck.

Beck leaves the House of Jade, leaving Jesse and Jade talking.

Jade: Jesse, I am no longer a child.

Jesse: no matter how many years you have, you'll always be my little sister.

Jade: why was I born Just seven minutes after you?

Jesse: Jade, I haven't been back here for nothing, I came here to help you with your problems, to support you in your decisions etc, etc, etc. ..

Jade: Jesse ... You are a good brother and a good friend, but with that I go out and dating is not from your account, I know what's best for me.

Jesse: I hope so,sis, I hope so.

Jade: stop worrying about me I. .. Your eyes, they are red!

Jesse: is that I couldn't sleep with the fact you're here alone with Beck.

Jade: you make it sound like you think Beck is a sexual maniac.

Jesse: I don't trust "ladies man".

Jade: we just did our rehearsal dinner and after we talked, I have to admit it was good for both of us, it's been ages since I had a decent conversation.

Jesse: So you and him were friends?

Jade: Yes.

Jesse: Come on, Jade!

Jade: what?

Jesse: you still love him, don't you? You may have said that he didn't care if he went out with other girls, but still feels jealous to imagine.

Jade: I ... I don't have to explain myself!

Jesse: and you don't even have, because I know you better than anybody and I know he still works with you and that's what I care about, why you have invested in this relationship more than he ever intended to do.

Jade: Jesse, speaks the truth, are you afraid that happen to me what happened to you long ago?

Jesse: Yeah, I'm Jade, I admit that I'm really scared that happen the same with you.

Jade: it's so hard to forget?

Jesse: you have no idea.

Jade embraces Jesse that returns the hug.

Jade: It is passed.

Jesse: But for me, it's like it happened yesterday.

Cat's House, she was making the biggest scandal for which a cockroach was flying and making an odd noise, and she was screaming for Robbie to kill the insect.

Cat: KILL IT ROBBIE! KILL IT ROBBIE! KILL IT ROBBIE!

Robbie: I'm trying! but whenever I targeting it leaves fly!

But unfortunately for Robbie, the Roach put on your pants, specifically between your legs, you see that Cat.

Cat: Robbie don't move! I'm going to kill you now!

Robbie: Cat! Wait, you're not going to do what I'm thinking, isn't it?

Cat: Just stand still!

Robbie: No CAT! DON'T DO THAT! I'M GOING TO GET IT, PLEASE DON'T!

Cat kicks Robbie between his legs to kill a cockroach, but short notice the insect flies out doing the "sacrifice" of Robbie go in vain, and, of course, screaming in pain.

Robbie: ARGH!

Robbie puts both hands on your newly "scrambled eggs" in agony and falls to the ground, Cat approaches until he and kneels, already forgetting.

Cat: sorry Robbie, I messed up.

Robbie: No ... Hit the nail on the head! I can't even breathe.

Cat: Come, help you to sit on the couch.

Cat, with much effort, can carry Robbie and getting it on the couch, still with both hands on the "omelette", Cat goes to the kitchen and grab a package of frozen meat and gives to Robbie.

Robbie (placing the package in the berries crushed): thanks Cat.

Cat: I so sorry again Robbie, I didn't want to do what I did.

Robbie: I know, let it go.

Cat: Still hurts too much?

Robbie: Logo ... Well, I hope so, but you don't have to worry about.

At that time the PearPhone Robbie plays and it meets.

Robbie: Hello?

Beck: Hey Robbie.

Robbie: Hi Beck, and there was the test with the Jade?

Beck: it was cool, we well again.

Robbie: y'all come back?

Beck: not exactly, we made up with friends.

Robbie: then we are all again.

Beck: And your test with the Cat?

Robbie: Oh, it was great, until a roach scares her this morning and result in a "little" accident with me.

Beck: Pass to her.

Robbie passes the Peaphone for Cat.

Cat: Hiiiiii.

Beck: Hi Cat, what happen?

Cat: A ROACH The SIZE Of A DOG, It Was Horrible, It Could Be Poisonous And Was Bad.

Beck: Cat, calm down! And that accident is that Robbie said he suffered?

Cat explains what happened to Beck, and Beck's question.

Beck: Cat, had no insecticide last time I was there?

Cat's eyes if there's also peeling involved, Yes, she had bug spray and she had forgotten.

Cat: Insecticide?

Beck: Yes, I saw that had five containers in the pantry and were full.

Cat: GLUP! Bye Beck!

Cat off the PearPhone.

Robbie: and then? What he said?

Cat: I'll be right back Robbie, I need to go to the pantry.

Robbie: do what?

Cat: get some cans of ... Perfume that insects don't like.

That night in the Karaoke class Dokkie (including Jesse) was assembled, sitting around a table (that doesn't sound familiar?), but some were dispersed, Robbie was holding Rex that was talking to two girls of Northridge and Beck was in the men's room.

Andre: Man, the best time we had here, that's when the Sikowitz sang that song.

Cat: Very funny.

Tori: And that he poured water on him in the middle of the song, imitating flashdance?

Andre: Yeah! Right there it was funny!

There was a girl sitting beside Jesse, she kept looking at him, but his own did not like it one bit.

Girl: Jesse is so hot!

Jesse: Three ... Two ...

Afraid of sound of voice of Jesse, the girl leaves in time for his side, causing a strange look of Tori about it.

Tori: Jesse! This is the third girl you made go away, why are you doing this?

Jesse: It's not your business, Tori Akuma!

Tori: what?

Jesse: Ah! I forgot, your last name is Vega, no Akuma. (I can't believe I was the only one who thought this pun. Vega, Akuma, Bison, Sagat, Juri, Street Fighter, geez!)

Jade: There Are! That was good, Jesse!

Andre: Wait Jesse, but Tori was right, the girl who dumped you is the largest cat. It was a waste.

Jesse: it's not worth my time.

Meanwhile Beck comes out of the bathroom, he gives into the same girl who flirted with Jesse, her name is Maya.

Maya: Hi Beck.

Beck: Hi.

Maya: well, now that you and the Jade finished, how about we start we meet? You know, I've been watching you for a long time.

Beck: look, I would like to stay to chat but I need to get back to my friends.

Maya: wait, what's the hurry? Why don't we enter in this bathroom and ...

Jade: and what?

Maya looks back and sees Jade sitting back walking towards her.

Maya: what do you want West? You can't do anything else, Beck is no longer your boyfriend, he is free of his grasp your Monster!

Jade: Monster? I? You didn't see anything.

Maya: what are you going to do? Hit me?

Jade: it might not be a bad idea, but I don't feel like my dirty clothes with your blood, so I'm just going to tell you something, that if every touch, look or sung that you give in the Beck WILL BE a DOSE of FLURRY of PAIN and misery.

For the second time that night, Maya is horrified and leaves the Dookie Karaoke, Jade looks to Beck who was smiling at her.

Jade: What?

Beck: Had times that I thought it was funny.

Jade: shut up, people are waiting.

Meanwhile ...

Jesse: so Mason Thornsmith was wanting to change your image?

Tori: Yes, I was doing all these crazy things because I wanted to but because it was obliged to do.

Jesse: only yourself to fall in one of those.

Tori: How so?

Jesse: Tori, record companies live doing this to people who go to work there, what matters to them the image and not the music, and we agree, you Lady Gaga is horrible, I on the contrary if you dressed of Marilyn Manson will be very well.

Tori: Wow Jesse, that's funny!

Jesse: I'm not making fun, it's a fact!

Andre: I don't doubt too.

Jesse: you see only? Andre recognizes.

Cat: Holy moly Jade this taking too long to bring back Beck, does anything happen?

Andre: no, because they are already coming, right there.

Beck: I'm sorry, there was an accident.

Jade: a small and annoying.

Jesse: A tail?

Jade: you hit the nail on the head, but what's up? You don't want to practice their vocal cords?

Jesse: I don't know if I have the same talent for music as well as you have.

Jade: Let's see now!

Jade takes Jesse by the arm and they go up to the DJ talk with him, get the microphones and then go to the catwalk.

DJ: Ok guys we have a Duet tonight with Jade and Jesse West.

Everyone begins to cheer and clapping.

DJ: so, what is the song that the brothers will sing?

Jade: The Phantom of the Opera.

The DJ plays the music background and Jesse and Jade start to sing.

[Christine (Jade):]

 **In Sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came**

 **That voice which calls to me**

 **And do I dream again?** **For now I find**

 **The Phantom of the opera is here**

 **Inside my mind**

[Phanton (Jesse):

 **Sing once again with me our strange duet**

 **My power over you grows stronger yet**

 **I Know you turn from me to glance behind**

 **The phantom of the opera is there**

 **Inside your mind**

[Christine (Jade):]

 **Those who have seen your face**

 **Draw back in fear**

 **I am mask you wear**

[Phantom (Jesse)]

 **It's me They hear ´**

[Christine (Jade) and Phantom (Jesse)]

 **Your spirit and my voice in one match**

 **The phantom of the opera is here**

 **Inside** (Jade) **my** (Jesse) **your mind**

Voices

 **He´s there the phantom of the opera**

 **Beware the phantom of the opera**

[Phantom (Jesse)]

 **In all your fantasies you always knew**

 **That man and mystery**

[Christine (Jade)]

 **Were both in you**

[Christine (Jade) and Phantom (Jesse)]

 **And in labyrinth where night is blind**

 **The Phantom of the opera is here**

 **Inside** (Jade) **my** (Jesse) **your mind**

[Phantom (Jesse)]

 **Sing, my angel of music!**

Jade made opera sounds

How they end up, everyone inside the Dookie Karaoke applaud and make noises of acclamation, Jesse and Jade descend the walkway and are embraced by Beck, André, Tori, Robbie and Cat.

 **See ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know it's a delayed question, but what did you guys really think of Jesse?**

The next morning, in Tori and Trina House, specifically in the living room, Jesse and Tori were rehearsing their lines, but hours later, Jesse eventually falls asleep and Tori watches his calm, serene face and remembers a conversation that Had with André yesterday.

Flashback on

André: Are you sure about that?

Tori: I have to try.

André: But what if he reacts badly? Did you see the way he dismissed that girl?

Tori: I saw it, but I can not let it get in the way.

André: He's Jade's brother, Tori, he will not let her know.

Tori: Thank you, André.

Flashback off

Tori (thinking): All right, Father and Mother went to travel and Trina went out with her "friends", there's only Jesse and I here.

Tori puts his hands on Jesse's face and closes his face to him and touches his lips to his, three seconds later, Jesse begins to wake up realizing that something is going on happening, he opens his eyes and sees Tori kissing him, he tries Tell her to stop, but the sound of her voice is muffled by intense lip contact.

Jesse: StMMFop!

Tori wraps her arms around Jesse's neck making him despair even more.

Jesse: StMFop!

The kiss begins to get more intense, Tori was already using the tongue to open more space in Jesse's mouth that had already lost his patience and pushes it violently to the ground, Tori looks at Jesse frightened and Jesse looks at Tori visibly angry and terrified.

Jesse: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

Tori: Jesse ...

Jesse rubs his hand in his mouth, taking the taste of Tori's kiss.

Jesse: Stay away from me!

Jesse runs out of Tori and Trina's house, leaving Tori alone and full of thoughts of fear and guilt, she keeps thinking about the possibility of Jesse telling Jade and her reaction, but once she had jeopardized a friendship for Cause of an attraction.

The next morning at Hollywood Arts, Tori was pulling some books out of the closet and when it closes, he is startled by the sudden appearance of Jade staring at her.

Tori: Jade! You scared me!

Jade: Tell me what happened.

Tori: What happened to what?

Jade: Look Vega, yesterday Jesse had barely gotten home and was already upstairs, but I could see that he was nervous and he had come from his house, so you have something to do.

Tori: I do not know if I can tell you here.

Jade catches Tori by the arm and drags her to the caretaker's closet and gets there, she closes the door behind her.

Jade: So? Improved?

Tori (thinking): Actually, it got worse.

Jade: Vega, you have only two ways of telling me what happened, the easy way and the difficult way, and you do not want the hard way.

Tori: Jade ...

Jade: I'm listening.

Tori: I ...

Jade: You ...

Tori: I kissed Jesse.

Jade: YOU DID WHAT?

In a fit of rage, Jade pulls out a pair of scissors and throws it to one of the walls, then she grabs Tori by the collar and pulls her to him.

Jade: Listen, what is yours with men who have important roles in my life? First you kiss Beck when he was my boyfriend, now kiss my brother?

Tori: Jade, I can explain ...

Jade: Are you going to say what? What do you think he's Handsome? Of course he's Handsome, he's my brother! It´s shame that girl can not see that!

Tori: Girl? Which girl?

Jade releases Tori

Jade: You better tell me everything that happened and if I growl somewhere, do not run away.

Tori tells what happened to Jade, it was very difficult for Jade not to strangle Tori in the part where she kissed her twin while he was napping.

Tori: Jade, do not you think it's strange that Jesse acts like this, rejecting any girl approaching him?

Jade: Where do you want to go, Vega?

Tori: Like that ... Do not you think he's ... Gay?

Jade: He's not your father.

Tori: What?

Jade: It's complicated, he went through a tragedy would not hilarious.

Tori: What do you mean?

Jade: Jesse was involved in a love triangle, in which he was the one who got lost.

Tori: Can you explain it to me?

Jade: I'll tell you what happened, but why I want to tell you and not in the least detail, this happened while he was still in Europe, specifically in Paris, he was in the exchange class, had met a girl, became friends and Then started dating, but after a while, a newbie appeared, surprised many there with his charisma, pleasantness and apparent perfection and Jesse's girlfriend was attracted to him and ended with Jesse to stay with this imbecile.

When she heard that, Tori began to think it all seemed rather familiar to her, but it was as if the sex genres were changed.

Tori: Jade, I understand this was very sad for Jesse, but that does not justify him keeping all the girls away from him.

Jade: Do not stop there Vega, you still have the worst part, but I do not know if I'll tell you.

Tori: And why would not you tell me?

Jade: Because I always found you a soft heart, that time you were duble of a movie was the greatest example, Beck had to fall in its place and the other time I had to push you.

Suddenly the emergency signal rings, there was a fire in the black box, and all the students were dismissed that night at the Alphalt Cafe, Tori and Andrew were talking about what happened between her and Jesse ... And the realizations of that .

André: Did he run away?

Tori: Yeah, and to make matters worse he still has not spoken to me.

André: Look, do not worry, I'm sure tomorrow, he'll reappear at school and you two will make up.

Tori: You did not see his face and the way he said it.

André: But did you discover what you really feel for him?

Tori: Just an attraction, and the feeling is not reciprocal, I do not even know why I did it, you'll see I was jealous that he was so protective of Jade, I always wanted that in a boyfriend, and also those blue eyes that At first they frightened me, but then they took my breath away.

André: You can see that you have not yet surpassed it.

Tori: But I will surpass, and hope that Jesse becomes my friend again.

Andre looks up from the platform and then looks at Tori.

André: I think you have your chance for it so in confrontation, look behind you above the platform.

Tori does as André says and sees Jesse at the top of the platform, arms resting on the railing and looking away and possibly he had not heard their conversation.

André: Talk to him.

Tori: But ...

André: Without "But", I'll start the car in the meantime.

Andre goes to the parking lot, while Tori climbs the stairs of the platform and reaching the top, Jesse still had not noticed his presence.

Tori: Jesse?

At the sound of Tori's voice calling his name, Jesse turns and starts to freak out.

Tori: Calm down, I just want to talk, I'm not going to do anything to you.

Jesse: See if you talk with Tori's mouth and keep away from mine.

Tori: Look, I'm sorry, I should not have done what I did.

Jesse: No, the problem is not you Tori, it's me.

Tori: Do not get mad, but I heard your girlfriend traded you for a newbie.

Jesse: Let me see, Jade saw me come home completely weird, and went to make satifaction with you, and then you told her what happened and for some reason she told you about my broken romance in Europe.

Tori: Jesse, I know it's hard to be excused by anyone, just for someone to trade for another, but you do not have to stop dating or just leave because of this girl and Jade told me you have a worse part of it.

Jesse: This girl has a name and her name is Claire, but she has a worse part in that and it was my curse!

Tori: Jesse,just tell me what happened.

Jesse: Two weeks after Claire broke up with me to be with Bart, she was found dead at his house with signs of sexual violence, Bart had run away and I'm sure it was him, I loved her and still love her.

Tori: My God! Jesse I did not know.

Jesse: I made a promise to her, I would never love or date other girls.

Tori: Did you promise that?

Jesse: Yes.

Tori: Jesse, she would not want this for you, she would want you to move on.

Jesse: But I do not want to, I prefer this and I'll wait for my time to arrive, now what I have is Jade to have a happy life.

Jesse rests his arms on the railing again and stares forward, Tori does the same.

Tori: You know, I think it's cool when you defend Jade, it's not the same with me and Trina.

Jesse: I think you and Trina really care about each other.

Tori: Do you think that?

Jesse: Yes, you girls two need not be ashamed to admit that love each other, either in public or in private.

 **Please guys**! **Don't forget to review this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

**New chapter**

In a beauty salon and barber shop, Beck was shaving, with the cream of drooling around his mouth, chin and neck and also a shampoo in his hair, he was completely quiet, producing for his beautiful girlfriend, meanwhile The barber passes the blade gently on the sides of his face but suddenly he disappears, seconds later Beck realizes but then he hears footsteps and calms himself and closes his eyes, unexpectedly he feels a hand grabbing his hair and pulling back strongly And a razor blade against her neck, Beck looks at the mirror and sees Jesse.

Jesse: I bet you did not expect that, did you, Oliver?

Jesse was looking a bit odd, his hair was big and bristling with a white wick, he was wearing a 19th century barber suit.

Jesse: So you left Jade again to be with Tori, right? I have to admit, you have a good taste for girls, but I warned you what would happen if you did that.

Jesse slip the razor to Beck's neck, cutting it as blood starts to come out of the cut and Beck leaves the chair with difficulty with his hand over the wound, he looks at Jesse and his vision begins to darken and falls to the ground.

Jesse: I should not have done that Beck, we might even have been friends, but you decided to think with your head down, aff! Sad ending ... more hilarious!

Jesse spends his tongue on the side of the sheet licking the blood.

Beck: AHHHHHH!

Beck wakes up screaming, he was still in his Trailer and drenched in sweat, it is the first time in years that he has a nightmare, but it is the first time he is afraid of someone, yes deep down he was afraid of Jade for what she Could do to others, but he fears Jesse for what he could do in him.

Beck: A nightmare, just a nightmare, ready, it seems like he's the embodiment of punishment for all the mistakes I've made.

Beck knew that Jesse was very protective of Jade and would break the face of anyone who harmed her or messes with her, but is it that ending her courtship with Jade was so damaging to her? Well, it was not easy for him, but he could not stand it but fight with her, but apparently that did not ease, because after that they did not look at each other anymore and whenever they saw they argued, he had tried to seek solace in Tori And to try something more with her, but her own, considering the "almost" friendship that had Jade, had rejected him, at that moment he thought, if he and Tori had become boyfriend and girlfriend, Jesse had finished with both ? He did not go with their faces when he learned that they had kissed in the alphabetical improvisation, even if it was just acting, at that moment,

Beck: Rival?

But after the blood connection was revealed, jealousy subsided but it was not over, as Jade and Jesse were very close and did not fight, he made Jade happy and happy, it was as if he completed it, seeing that, Beck felt like If he had failed miserably with Jade, but the thing was no longer so tense between them, after all they had already made up, however, Jesse still did not like him, Beck sort of felt in the skin of Tori now, now he would try To be his friend even though he was mean to him, but now he wonders, will he try to be Jesse's friend for himself or for Jade? Or maybe the two of them, after a short time, Beck realized that he could not live without Jade. Jade and Jesse were very close and did not fight, he made Jade satisfied and happy, it was as if he completed it, seeing that, Beck felt as if he had failed miserably with Jade, but the thing was no longer so tense between They, after all they had already made up, however, Jesse still did not like him, Beck sort of felt in the skin of Tori now, now he would try to be his friend even though he was evil with him, but now he wonders, Will he try to be friends with Jesse by himself or Jade? Or maybe the two of them, after a short time, Beck realized that he could not live without Jade. Jade and Jesse were very close and did not fight, he made Jade satisfied and happy, it was as if he completed it, seeing that, Beck felt as if he had failed miserably with Jade, but the thing was no longer so tense between They, after all they had already made up, however, Jesse still did not like him, Beck sort of felt in the skin of Tori now, now he would try to be his friend even though he was mean to him, but now he wonders, Will he try to be Jesse's friend for himself or for Jade? Or maybe the two of them, after a short time, Beck realized that he could not live without Jade. Jesse still did not like him, Beck sort of felt in Tori's skin now, now he would try to be his friend even though he was mean to him, but now he wonders, he's going Trying to be Jesse's friend for himself or for Jade? Or maybe the two of them, after a short time, Beck realized that he could not live without Jade. Jesse still did not like him, Beck sort of felt in Tori's skin now, now he would try to be his friend even though he was mean to him, but now he wonders, he goes. Trying to be Jesse's friend for himself or for Jade? Or maybe the two of them, after a short time, Beck realized that he could not live without Jade.

Beck (thinking): Tomorrow will be the day we act and kiss, what will happen after that, I do not know.

The next day at Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz's classroom, things were strange to some of the students, considering what happened in the last few days, André was sitting next to Tori, who was sitting next to Jesse, who was sitting Next to Jade, who was sitting next to Beck, who was still jealous of Jesse, but afraid because of the nightmare and hoping that he did not have a razor blade and did not know how to sing opera, but after remembering Of the duet he did with Jade, he may well decorate with closed eyes.

Jesse: Does Sikowitz have this habit of always being late?

Jade: Not always, but until he's doing it often.

Jesse: Is he having a vision? Why did he even say that coconut water gives visions to him.

Jade: May be, but then? Ready to terrorize Vega with threatening calls over Christmas?

Jesse: Yeah, it kind of looks like Black Christmas, but what about you? Ready to be Beck's romantic date since you finished?

Jade: I get this in the scream.

Jesse: That's the way it is!

Suddenly Sikowitz appears.

Sikowitz: Good morning! I see that you are prepared and desperate to complete your tasks.

Rex: Come on as soon as I want to pee!

Robbie: Rex!

Rex: Ha! Ha! You guys had to see the kick Robbie took in the ...

Robbie puts his hand in Rex's mouth.

Jesse: Hey, Tori?

Tori: Yes,Jesse?

Jesse: Have you trained your kiss with André?

Tori froze at that hour, she had completely forgotten about it, taking away the fact that it could be very embarrassing.

Jesse: For the face you did, you're not ready or you forgot.

Tori: Oh!

Tori looks at Andre who was looking at her equally worried.

André (whispering): We have completely forgotten about that.

Tori (whispering): Look, do not worry, it'll be all right.

André (whispering): I already said that I am not a veteran of the technical kiss like you!

Tori (whispering) Err ... Ha ... gh ... Eck!

Jesse (thinking): I just want to see how far it's going to go!Ha!Ha!Ha!

 **The start scared you, is was not? LOL! Hope you enjoyed.**


	11. Chapter 11

Minutes earlier, in Jade's car, Jesse was driving, Jade was at his side, drinking coffee and Cat was in the back seat.

Jesse: ... And the guy said, "I'll never see my cousin again, I hope you rot in hell!" And the defendant was not giving a damn.

Jade: Actually that woman's cousin played the role of a clown.

Cat: That's so sad!

Jesse: You feel sorry for everybody, Cat.

Jade: She is like that.

Cat: Hey Jesse, did you know that I have a cousin and an uncle who are also called Jesse?

Jesse: Does your cousin and uncle have my name?

Jade: Strange? I know, expect to meet her brother.

Jesse: Speaking of him, Cat, it would not be better for you to admit him to a psychiatric clinic, because from what you say about him, he might end up killing someone.

Cat: He's not crazy, he just has a few problems.

Jade: Serious Cat? Like for example, barking like a dog for you just to scare you, to throw fruit on other people's cars, to bathe in wetsuits ...

Jesse: It looks like the Valentine family has a history of serious mental retardation, because it's not possible that it's only up to Cat and her brother.

Cat: WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SAY WITH THAT?

Jesse (whispering to Jade): I ignore?

Jade (whispering): I would ignore.

Jesse and Jade remain silent as Cat continues the question screaming for the rest of the way to school, and already there, in the hallways, Andrew and Beck are talking.

André: So it's official, you still like Jade.

Beck: Actually, I love you.

André: When did you realize that again?

Beck: Not long ago, but I was still trying to move on.

André: But you know you're going to play the role of a couple, right? What if your feelings interfere?

Beck: Dude, I know Jade still has the same feelings for me, she still gets jealous how much the girls give over me.

André: That's a good sign! But you'd better hope she has not made it from keeping the girls from you a habit.

Beck: When, if we go back, I hope Jesse is not so angry at me anymore.

André: Beck, in my opinion, is just my opinion, if he sees that Jade is happy with you, he will welcome you with open arms.

Beck: He may be the brother, but he acts as if he were the Father or some kind of guardian of her.

André: You do not understand why you are an only wanting to offend, not to mention that they are twins and knows that many twins are like nails and flesh.

Beck: He's for more of her guard dog.

Meanwhile Jade walked past the caretaker's closet until the door opened and an arm pulled in.

Jade: What do you want, Vega?

Tori: Did you know?

Jade: Of what?

Tori: From that morbid promise of Jesse, not my opinion he owes nothing to that girl to the point of having no more relationships with anyone because of her!

Jade: Do you think I do not think so too?

Tori: Then do something! Nobody deserves to die alone!

Jade: I do not like that promise that Jesse made, Tori, but the only thing I can do is respect.

Tori: What?

Jade: Believe me, I know him and he will not give up on that promise, just so you have an idea, he has not until now shown any regret about it, we already had ugly arguments about it, and had once since he did low blow.

Tori: Low blow?

Jade: He asked me if Beck died, I would move on.

Tori: Yeah, it really was little harsh, but that was before you and Beck finished?

Jade: What do you think?

Tori: I do not know, maybe you still love him.

In response, Jade walks out of the caretaker's closet quickly and Tori follows her in the same rhythm.

Tori: Come on, Jade? Stop being proud!

Jade: This is none of your business, it was never your business!

Tori: I know you still love him and I'm sure he loves you too, I want to see you both happy!

Jade: Ah! Go find André!

Now, in Sikowitz's classroom, Cat and Robbie were finishing up performing their roles and as soon as they finish, Sikowitz calls Jesse and Tori and they begin to perform.

Tori: Hello?

Jesse: Everything is calm, everything is bright.

Tori: Are you David?

Jesse: An injustice to say you can not shed blood at Christmas, how about breaking the taboo?

Tori: Who are you? What you want?

Jesse: Your blood ... For all my body!

Tori: I'm going to call the police!

Jesse: Good luck, but know that with this snow interfering with the transmission, it will be very difficult.

Tori: But how do you ...

Jesse: Guess ... I'm inside the house.

Their action advances until it finishes and Jesse sits in the chair where it was seated and André gets up and is next to the Tori and Sikowitz them to start, the action advances and at the time of the kiss, both breathe deeply and look at each other and Whisper

André: It's time!

Tori: Stay calm ... Let me stay in control!

André: What do you mean?

Tori: I do the technical kiss and you just let it go.

André: I do not know.

Tori: Trust me, André, there's no other way!

Meanwhile, Jesse is amused, because he knew how nervous they were about the scene, he even picks up the PearPhone and puts it to film and nudges Jade with his elbow and whispers to her.

Jesse: Will or will not posterity come?

Jade: Go into history!

Tori puts his hands behind André's neck and brings his face closer to his and their eyes close and lips touch and do as agreed, Tori kisses Andre, while he does nothing, in those few seconds, Tori remembers Of the kiss he'd given her in Jesse, just like him, André was not responding, she kind of started feeling bad about it, she seemed like a kind of domineering, but there was a difference, it was Andre's mouth was much better than Jesse, and it seemed as if Andre was slowly moving his lips, after another two seconds they parted and sat down in their seats.

Tori: Jesse! Were you filming?

Jesse: Aham!

André: How could you have filmed it?

Jesse: How could I not have filmed that, you mean.

Sikowitz: And now Beck and Jade!

Beck and Jade get up from their seats and go to the small stage and begin to perform (It's better to go to the part I wrote in the other chapter)

Beck: No matter what they say Kira, I love you.

Jade: But Richard, your family and friends will never accept my relationship, they always wanted you to be with Angela because she is perfect, beautiful, intelligent, pleasant, happy and cheerful, it suits you.

Beck: But I do not love her, she does not make me feel myself, not like you do.

Jade: I do not want to ruin your life Richard.

Beck: You've never spoiled and will not ruin my life, I think that's impossible, because since I met you, you practically showed me the meaning of life.

Jade: And you showed me love, gave me the opportunity to love and be loved.

Jesse (thinking): Well, that kind of reminds me of Beck's almost love triangle, Jade and Tori, well, rectangle over Andre, I do not know why but something tells me he's a part of it.

Beck and Jade both kiss and face, but within three seconds the kiss did not seem to be any more technical, it seemed real, everyone in the class started to notice, especially Jesse, and they split up just because of the lack of air, Beck and Jade look at each other and Jade feels like she's about to cry and immediately leaves the room before the tears start to come out of her eyes, Beck runs after her calling his name, Jesse was about to do it too, but it's Contained by Tori and André.

André: Calm down Jesse, leave that to Beck.

Jesse: I do not know André, I do not trust him.

Meanwhile on the school set, Jade was sitting in one of the chairs crying.

Jade (thinking): I tried to fight, I tried to resist, I denied what I felt, but the truth is that I can not live without it, I can not, I ... I need it.

Suddenly, footsteps and a familiar voice cuts off her thoughts, she tries to wipe away the seemingly endless tears.

Beck: Jade?

Jade: Get hell out of here, I do not want you to see me like this!

Beck sits down beside Jade and puts her hand on his face if he dries his tears.

Beck: Since when have you been ashamed to cry in front of me?

Jade does not respond, Beck puts his hands on her face making her look at him.

Beck: Hey, talk to me, I think we're friends, right?

Jade: Friends? I do not want to be just your friend Beck, I ...

Beck: Tell me, please.

Jade: I still love you.

Beck: Jade, you do not know how much it relieves me, why I never stopped loving you, I want you forever in my life.

Jade hugs Beck who hold her strongly.

Jade: Do not leave me, or I'll let Jesse make mincemeat from you.

Beck: It will never happen again.

Beck puts his hand on Jade's chin making her look at him and brings his face closer to hers doing the same and kisses softly, Jade wraps her arms around Beck's neck that reciprocates resting her hands on her waist, The kiss continues until the air is missing causing them to move away, then Jade puts her hand on her face.

Jade: Crap!

Beck: What?

Jade: My makeup was blurry after I cried.

Beck: You look beautiful anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

**7 years of Victorious**

In the hallways, Robbie and Cat were looking for Beck and Jade.

Robbie: I saw Beck come in and so far he has not left.

Cat: Come on! He may have found Jade.

They go running to the set but getting there they come face to face with Beck and Jade coming out together from the place and come they are holding hands, Cat and Robbie smile and cheer up.

Cat: Is that what I'm thinking?

Beck: Yeah Cat, Jade and I came back together.

Robbie: It's about time!

Jade: Were you guys waiting for this?

Cat: Of course, because you love each other and you will never stop loving yourself.

Beck and Jade: Yeah, I know.

When they realize that they have spoken at the same time, Beck and Jade look at each other and smile at each other and she shakes her hand.

Beck: Oh! Easy!

Jade: Do not try to take the words out of my mouth.

Beck: Wicked!

Robbie: Come on, Sikowitz is worried.

Beck, Jade, Cat and Robbie return to Sikowitz's classroom, arriving there everyone realizes that they were holding hands, especially Jesse who did not know if he was relieved and happy or more worried, Tori and André are also happy With the scene and see that everything is returning to normal.

At the time of departure, the class was in the corridors going out.

Jade: Did you guys see Jesse?

André: No, he practically disappeared as soon as the signal hit.

Tori: You see, he remembered some important engagement and had to hurry up.

Rex: Like what? A gothic poetry center?

Beck: Does he write poetry?

Jade: Not that I know of.

Suddenly, Jesse appears to them.

Jesse: Beck, I want to talk to you.

Tori: Wow! Calm down, Jesse! This is not how you come to a person and ask to talk to her, the best would be "Excuse me Beck, can I talk to you?"

In response, Jesse turns his head towards Tori and looks at her aggressively, Tori is scared and hides behind André.

Jesse: So Beck "can" talk to you or not?

Beck: All right, say it.

Jesse: In particular, "heartthrob".

Cat: But what are you going to talk about?

Jade: It's in particular, Cat, it means they will not talk in front of us.

Jesse: Can we Oliver?

Beck: Come on.

Jesse and Beck go to the other part of the corridors and stop to talk.

Beck: Look, Jesse, before you can say anything, I want you to know that I love your sister, I've always loved her, I'm seriously sorry I was done with her, you have no idea how hard it was for me. Stay away from her...

Jesse: Beck, can you shut up and listen to me?

Beck is silent and lets Jesse talk.

Jesse: I still don´t like you, but Jade still loves you and knows you well, she's always going to love you, it's the following, keep her happy and no one gets hurt, understand?

Beck: Got it.

Jesse smiles and pat Beck on the shoulder, who is relieved and the two of them will join the others.

A week later, at night at Tori and Trina's house, André was playing the piano and as soon as he was finished, Jesse came to him.

Jesse: Arguably, you're mega-talented.

André: Thanks!

Jesse: Seriously, I'm not talking to you, you're really good.

Tori appears giving them two glasses of pink lemonade.

Tori: Your drinks.

Jesse and André: Thank you.

André takes the pink lemonade, but Jesse notices the contents inside the glass and strangely.

Jesse: Wow! Pink lemonade? This is not European, because I've been in Europe for four years and I've never seen pink lemon.

Tori: There is no pink lemon.

Jesse: So why is lemonade pink?

Tori (thinking): Oh my God, that question again.

André: Well, for me it does, taste is good.

Tori: Jesse, usually you're with Jade, why are not you with her?

Jesse: She went out with Beck, you know, to make up for lost time.

Tori: It's really good that they got back together.

Jesse: Penny, that the people who wanted you to stay with him do not agree.

Tori: Who?

André: Bori shippers.

Tori: Bori?

Jesse: You mean you do not know?

Tori: Not what does that mean? And why do you rhyme with my name.

André: "B" from Beck, "ori" from you ,Tori.

Tori: This looks like they had the idea of calling that webshow, ICarly, but it's kind of hard to understand this business.

Jesse: It does not have to, because it's only a matter of time these scandalous dissolve and stop this clown of wanting to join the "perfect couple".

André: Okay, what are we going to do now?

Tori: How about a prank call?

Jesse: At least you had a good idea!

Meanwhile in Nozu, Beck and Jade have just made the orders.

Beck: Because of you we can no longer enter the arts convention.

Jade: It's not my fault, the guy was always bumping me.

Beck: But did he need to hit him in front of his wife who was the convention owner?

Jade: Do you want me to answer?

Beck: Just yourself to come up with an accurate question on an obvious question.

Jade: I know.

The waiter comes with the orders and leaves them with them.

Jade: You know what Jesse and I were thinking about picking up thieves?

Beck: How?

Jade: Putting African piranhas in the pool.

Beck: And how was that going to get the thieves? Would they have to jump in the pool and that would not be dangerous, falling into a pool full of piranhas?

Jade: That's the intention, they falling into a pool full of piranhas to be devoured, but as they will fall we are still thinking about it.

Beck: I huh!

Jade: You're right, you better buy some hungry Rottweillers.

Beck: You know what I remembered now?

Jade: Not what?

Beck: That time I was taking care of my neighbor Ally's puppy.

Jade: How could I forget? After all I had one of the biggest surprises of my life.

Beck: What? The fact that she was ten? (I can not remember her age).

Jade: Do not start!

Meanwhile at Tori and Trina's house, Jesse, Tori and Andre are struggling.

Jesse: Ha! Ha! I know an angry guy who got unemployed, I'll call him.

André: Go on!

Tori: I'm anxious!

Jesse types in the numbers and puts in the speaker and the man whose name is Garry (Not the Garry whose face Tori's mother is exchanging messages with, is another Garry) answers.

Jesse: Hello Garry!

Garry: What do you want?

Jesse: Garry, is Parker's reporter in the sports industry all right?

Garry: Well.

Jesse: Garry, let me ask you something, do you still work on the radio?

Garry: Yes.

Jesse: What about the CNB?

Garry: The CNB gives a f*cking bad luck!

Jesse: Oh, so you mean you got fired from CNB, Garry?

Garry: Stop annoying me, man!

Jesse: Let me ask you a question. Garry, you do not want a job here to work with me, so you do not get unemployed?

Garry: Ah! Screw you!

Jesse: You need a job, right Garry?

Garry: Go f*ck yourself in the ass!

Garry furiously hangs up the phone, causing Tori and Andre, who hold their laughter during the trot, to release it and Jesse does the same thing.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, at Tori's and Trina's house, Jesse was sleeping on the couch, but he was starting to wake up and feeling hot breaths puffing at his neck, he strangely looks away and sees Tori sleeping on his shoulder and looks To the other side and sees that André was also sleeping on his shoulder, Jesse widens his eyes, moans in disgust and gets up from the couch letting Tori and André fall on top of one another and Jesse goes to the bathroom to clean the neck throwing the residues Of them, as soon as Jesse arrives in the bathroom, Tori and André wake up and sit down.

André: Good morning.

Tori: Good morning, it seems we fall asleep.

André: No wonder we spent energy laughing at the prank.

Tori: Jesse is terrible!

André: And this guy from Garry has a very rich language!

Tori: I was puzzled by all those swearing!

Tori and André begin to laugh and at the same time Jesse returns to the room with a towel drying his neck.

Jesse: Ah! Have you woken up laughing, right?

Tori: Good morning, Jesse.

André: Good morning, but why are you wearing that towel around your neck?

Jesse: You could say that you handsome guys tamped my shoulders and puffed at him.

André: Ah! So that's why my head hurts a little.

Tori: Jesse, you're skin and bone.

Jesse: LOOK WHO'S SPEAKING!

Two days later at Hollywood Arts.

Robbie: Cat, wait!

Cat: Hi Robbie!

Robbie: Er ... Look, I'm free tonight, so ... You do not want to go out with me, you know to eat something?

Cat: Sorry Robbie, I appreciate that very much, but I already have boyfriend.

Robbie's nervous and slightly cheerful face becomes sad, once again he tries to ask Cat to go out with him, but she always came with an unfortunate response and if she did not, she ran away from him, it was if she felt like a repulsion For him when it came to seemingly trying to jump from the friendship zone, Robbie had begun to see Cat more than a friend since she kissed him to convince him that Trina did not love him and that was just acting, lately he has been trying Express his feelings for her, but she did not understand.

Cat: Bye Robbie!

Robbie: Bye Cat.

Robbie sits on the stairs, completely sad and begins to think that in fact Cat does not love him and will never love him as he loves her, meanwhile, Jesse and Jade were talking while Jade was looking for some things in his closet.

Jade: Skin and bone? Has she ever seen herself in the mirror before?

Jesse: Although she liked to rape the mouth of the skin and bone here.

Jade: Oh no! So, just imagining Vega's tongue inside your mouth gives me a nuisance.

Jesse: Forget it, but what? How was your meeting with Beck?

Jade: Well, the way I like it.

Jesse: Permission to ask a stupid question?

Jade: Granted, what is it?

Jesse: Did he treat you well?

Jade starts to laugh at the question and as soon as she finishes she talks to Jesse.

Jade: Well did you warn it was a stupid question, Beck treated me badly ?

Jesse: I need to make sure, after all, he was one of the few people who made you cry.

Jade: You spoke well,he did, he do not do it anymore.

Jesse: Look, Robbie looks down.

Jade: You wanna bet it's because of Cat?

Jesse: I already knew he liked Cat, but I do not understand why Rex lives on Tori and the Northridge girls, unless Rex has a life of his own.

Jade: Robbie kind of uses Rex to release the trust he's afraid to release.

Jesse: Pathetic.

Jade: Is not it?

Jesse: I'll talk to him.

Jesse goes to Robbie.

Jesse: What's up Robbie? Is it because of Cat?

Robbie: Huh? C-How do you know I-?

Jesse: I already know this face, Robbie: the last puppy to be sold in the store, an animal paralyzed before being hit by some car...A bit of both

Robbie: She does not love me the way I love her, I called her out.

Jesse: And what did she say?

Robbie: She said she has a boyfriend, is there anything worse than that?

Jesse: Jade told me that you tried to invite her to a Hawaiian and Cowboy clothing party and in response she ran away from you, so you gave up and invited another girl, but Cat herself did not like it, so you could say that She's a very confused girl, you two are best friends, are not you?

Robbie: We are.

Jesse: It's explained.

Robbie: I do not understand.

Jesse: When the girl has a best friend, the boy becomes almost her property for activities like, shoulder to cry, accompaniment to some parties and mellow movies, advice for free etc, etc, etc ... But they do not like to know That he has a girlfriend, why does that mean he's going to have to split up, or lose his human crutch forever or wants to say something more.

Robbie: What do you mean, something else?

Jesse: The girl may be in love with her best friend, but she may be embarrassed or not want to admit the feeling.

Robbie: You think-?

Jesse: I'm not sure Robbie, I'm not going to lie to you, though there's a possibility, just the simple fact that she does not like to see you with Gabriella, it's already a gap.

But that does not animate Robbie and he sighs sadly.

Jesse: Come with me, I'll teach you how to bond others by the neck.

Meanwhile at the Asphalt Cafe Beck, André and Tori were talking to Cat.

Tori: So, when are we gonna meet your boyfriend, Cat?

Cat: On time.

Beck: Since when was it mysterious?

André: Can you at least tell what he looks like?

Cat: Beautiful, charming, sweet, strong, tall, (Cat's weird sound) all the best!

Beck: But does he study here at Hollywood Arts or not?

Cat: No, but why do you have so many questions?

Tori: Well because that time Evan started dating you because I thought you were blonde, when it was really just a wig, we just want to know if he really likes you.

Cat: Of course he likes me!

Meanwhile, Jesse teaches Robbie to hook people around the neck like oxen, using Sinjin and Burf as guinea pigs, Jesse had already hooked up in Burf by the neck.

Jesse: My last name is not West (westerly) for nothing.

Robbie: Wow! How can you do that?

Jesse: Years of practice, do you want to try?

Robbie: Of course!

Jesse passes the rope to Robbie and calls Sinjin to position himself, Robbie prepares himself, starts to rotate the rope with the rim made and shoots, but misses it ends up taking some object from the walkway.

Robbie: Damn it!

Jesse: You missed.

Robbie: I'll pull anyway.

Angry, Robbie tries to pull the object that he had laced by accident and when he can pull, comes towards him at high speed, Jesse leaves the front leaving Robbie to suffer the impact and fall to the ground, Jesse goes to him.

Jesse: Yeah, it was a chair.

Robbie: My glasses, I can not see without them!

Jesse sees Robbie's glasses, picks it up and hands it to him.

Robbie: Thanks.

At that moment Beck appears on the spot.

Beck: Jesse, Robbie…

Jesse: What?

Beck: Cat's boyfriend finally showed up, want to go see?

Jesse: Come on.

Robbie: Yeah ... Come on.

Arriving at the Asphalt Cafe, Tori, Andrew and Jade were watching Cat kissing a young man, Robbie, to see what it feels his heart to leave, but for Jesse, when seeing the face of the boyfriend of the Cat, it brings a terrible memory to him, he had never forgotten that face.

Jesse: Bart?

 **Such Cliffhanger!Poor Cat!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, my dear readers**. **Sorry for the delay.**

Jade: Bart? Are you talking about the guy who killed Claire?

Jesse still shocked by what he saw, does not respond.

Tori: Wait? Are you saying that Cat's boyfriend is the guy who killed his girlfriend?

Beck: Jesse, do not you think you're confusing someone like that? There are a lot of people very much like the others.

Jesse: I ... I never forgot that face and the way it got people, I'm sure!

Robbie: Everyone! Then Cat is in danger!

Tori: Calm down Robbie! Do you really think that after killing Jesse's ex-girlfriend, he would expose himself like that?

André: He must have changed his name.

Jesse begins to growl frightening everyone, except Jade tries to calm him down.

Jade: Calm Jesse, listen, not wanting to doubt his word, but are you sure it's really him?

Jesse: Ask for his name, get as much information about him as possible, I do not want to tear out the head of someone who had nothing to do with Claire's death, I'll be hiding and do not tell me about him.

Tori: This is crazy!

Jade: No one asked you Vega, come on!

The gang goes to Cat and her boyfriend and they sit with them.

André: So this is your mysterious boyfriend, Cat?

Cat: Yes it is!

Tori: What's your name?

Bartholomew: Bartholomew.

Jade: Not a very common name, you came from where?

Cat: Jade!

Jade: A question does not kill anyone, Cat, or does it kill?

Bartholomew: I was born in England, but I spent most of my life here in America.

Beck: Do you live with your parents?

Bartholomew: No, I live alone in an apartment, does anyone else want to ask anything else?

Rex: How many relationships have you ruined already?

Cat: Rex!

Bartholomew: I did not understand what the puppet said.

Robbie: He does not call him a puppet!

Bartholomew: Sorry, but he's what then?

Robbie gets angrier, gets up and leaves, taking Rex with him.

Bartholomew: It seems that your friend did not like me.

Cat: It's just that Robbie does not like them calling Rex a puppet.

Bartholomew: Wow!I did not want to hurt his feelings.

Jade: But you did a great job.

Bartholomew looks at Jade for five seconds and then turns his attention to Cat, he continues the chat until the end of the playing range, Bartholomew says goodbye to Cat and the rest of the gang and leaves, the gang (drawing Cat) joins with Jesse and they go to Tori and Trina's house after school, and being there ...

Jesse: Bartholomew? Living in an apartment alone? Very clever!

André: Are you sure it's him?

Jesse: He's in fact, English, Bart is nickname for Bartholomew and I never knew if he lived with his parents or not, but it's too much of a coincidence.

Tori: I still think it's just a coincidence?

Beck: But if it's really him, then Cat is in real danger.

Tori: Well guys, do you guys really think it might even be the same guy?

Jesse: Why are you so disbelieving, Vega? Did you like him anyway?

Tori: What if I have? Do you have a problem with that?

Jesse: I should not, but I'm not in the mood to see you dead, naked and with signs of rape.

Tori: How can you be so sure it really is him?

Jesse: What was the first impression of seeing you, Tori, did you find it pleasant? Beautiful? Smart? Perfect? For this is the impression he caused everyone in school, every girl was interested in him, he had hardly stepped into that damn school and he was already popular and you know what annoys me even more? It's just that you let yourself get carried away by your way, right in you that I told you my secret.

Tori: Jesse, that was in the past.

Jesse: That will never stay in the past, are you listening to me? Never!

Beck: Calm down Jesse! Tori was not to blame ...

Jesse: MIND YOUR OWN BUSSINES BECK! AND STOP WHEN YOU WERE NOT CALLED! And you want to know Vega? You're no more than a desperate woman who gives up the first muscular idiot, big straw hair that looks ahead!

Tori: At least I do not make ridiculous promises to deceased ex-girlfriends.

When they hear those words come out of Tori's mouth, everyone gets scared, realizing what she has just said, Tori is also scared, she had nudged in a deep wound of Jesse, part of her wanted him to wake up to life and stop with that Of "dying," the other was already terrified now that Jesse was looking into her eyes with those piercing blue eyes.

Jesse: Repeat what you said!

Tori: Jesse, I ...

Jesse: REPEAT! ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, STOP BEING COWARD AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!

Suddenly Andre stands in front of Tori to protect her.

André: Perai! What kind of consequences are we talking about?

Jesse: Guess what!

André: I do not want to know, but you know Jesse, you're going to have to get over me if you want to hurt her.

Jesse: You have a great best friend, Vega, you should give him more value.

Jesse turns and leaves the house, but when he opens the door he speaks.

Jesse: André, who said I need to beat Tori to punish her?

Jesse leaves the house leaving Tori, André, Robbie apprehensive, Jade and Beck were still calm.

Tori: He's not going to plot anything against me, is he?

André: Calm Tori, he was just annoyed.

Beck: Super angry.

Jade: You really are an idiot! Why did you just touch Claire subject, did you want to die?

Tori: Jade, I do not have the head for cuties.

Jade: I'm not funny, Vega, it seems you have no idea what it's like to lose someone you love forever, but I should not be surprised, after all you never knew how that is, whenever I see you dating a guy , He's cheating on you or something.

Tori: Shut up, Jade! You do not know how hurt much I remember all that!

Jade: Hurt? And do not you think it did not hurt Jesse when Claire traded him for Bart on his first day? Or when he saw her lifeless body? Or when did you tell him that?

Beck: Calm Jade, you better stop there!

Jade: Beck! I will not stand still while she reopens my brother's wounds!

Beck: I understand you're upset, but we had too much stress for today.

Jade hears Beck and tries to calm down, Beck hugs her trying to calm her down as well, while André tries to reassure Tori, Robbie goes after Jesse, but he hears sounds of algen coming down the stairs, it was Trina.

Trina: I heard screams from the room while I was listening to music on the phone and look at the maximum volume! What happened here?

Robbie: An argument, and the ugly ones!

Trina: Where is the Eric Draven forgotten son? Was not he here with you?

Robbie: He left alone, well, if he's not expecting us.

André: Let's see outside.

André, Tori, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Trina go out of the house and do not find Jesse, nor inside the cars.

Robbie: He disappeared.

Jade: Good job Vega!

André: Jade, do not start!

Tori: Walking around, he can be anywhere.

Beck: You see, he's trying to cool his head, get the rage out.

Jade: Why did not I think of this before? I know exactly where he is!

Beck: Where?

Jade: Come with me.

They get into their cars and follow Jade's car and on the spot they soon recognize him, Tori had never forgotten his passing there, the gorilla club, and getting there ...

Tori: Look, I never thought I could put my feet here again.

André: I still can not believe Jade made me dance the Hammer Time here!

Robbie: You think it was just you?

Trina: Creed! So that a lot of people are gathered looking, I do not know what there.

Jade: It's the gorilla's nest.

Beck: Let's see!

With difficulty, they sneak into that human river until they get to the fence and come a scene uncommon, Jesse was on top of the gorilla punching several punches in his face, the guy inside the fantasy was already screaming in pain, but it seemed that Jesse was nowhere to be found, and more and more of them were getting more excited about the scene.

Trina: Tori?

Tori: What?

Trina: This boy is a demon.

Tori: I'm starting to agree with you.

Beck: Jade, do not you think he's going to end up killing the man in the gorilla costume?

Jade: No, let him have fun, I've never seen him so happy.

André: It seems that gorilla pâté will be served.

Robbie: Is there a gorilla pâté?

Tori: Jade, do you know what will happen if he does not stop?

Jade: Do you want to be in the place of the gorilla, Tori?

André: Look, he stopped.

Jesse had grown tired and got off the top of the gorilla that was still lying on the ground, the gang jumping over the fence to Jesse.

Jade: When we get mad with rage, it's good to kick the people with costumes ass, is not it?

Jesse: Yeah, very good, and what is Tori doing here?

Jade: Do you have anything to tell him, Tori?

Tori: Jesse, I'm sorry, I did not want to say that.

Jesse: Then why did you say it?

Tori: You have to admit that making such a promise to a dead ex-girlfriend is not the most normal thing in the world.

Jesse: I'm not normal, Tori, that was one of the reasons I joined Hollywood Arts.

Tori: Forgive me?

Jesse: I forgive you, but just because I'm calm now, when I hit the gorilla, I figured it was you or Bart.

Robbie: By the way, someone has to warn Cat.

Jesse: Telling her is easy, but will she believe it?

André: We're going to need some solid evidence.

 **Again, sorry for the wait because of my crazy schedule at College,and please,don't forget to review this story.**


	15. Chapter 15

In an apartment near the beach, specifically where Bart lives, he gets a call and answers.

Bart: Hi Cat.

Cat: Hi Bart, I need to talk with you.

Bart: Now?

Cat: Yes, but you do not have to come to my house, I'm in right in front of your apartment.

Bart: In front of my apartment? So the business is very serious, I'm already down.

Bart leaves the last floor, descends the stairs, reaches the ground, cat sees and arrives to her.

Bart: Hi, kitty kat!

Cat: Hi Bart.

Bart: So? What did you want to talk to me?

Cat: Did you already have a girlfriend, before me?

Bart: Why do you want to know that?

Cat: Just answer.

Bart: Yes, I did and did something unique with her, and I'm dying to do the same to you too.

Cat: What?

Bart: First you have to say if it hits.

Jesse: Stop yelling and say it, Bart!

At this voice, Bart turns and sees Jesse.

Bart:West?Is really you?

Jesse: No, I'm another.

Bart: One hour you had to show up, after all, after what I did with Claire, you could not take the risk that I could do the same with Cat.

Cat: Bart, what are you talking about?

Jesse: It's Bart, what are you talking about?

Bart: To open her legs and have her look hard, make her scream, bleed and kill her.

Jesse: Just like you did with Claire?

Bart: That's right weirdo, same as I did with Claire!

At that moment, a group of armed police suddenly appeared at the scene, pointing the guns at Bart.

David: Put your hands where I can see, Bastard!

Bart: Damn it! You set me up!

David: Shut up and do not move!

Jesse opens his coat revealing a hearing inside him, the police inspect Bart and find no weapon and put some on him, the gang leaves the car and reunite with Jesse and Cat.

Bart: You do not lose by waiting, Jesse!

Jade: Get him out of here before I bury my scissors in his neck!

Bart is put in the car, while the other policemen enter his cover in search of more evidence, Cat hugs Robbie who returns the hug, Cat begins to cry, still sad with the fact.

Robbie: Do not be like this, Cat, he does not deserve your tears.

Jade hugs Jesse from behind and kiss him on the cheek.

Jade: He can not hurt you anymore.

Jesse: The important thing is that he can not hurt anyone else, especially you.

Beck: Time to move on.

David: Okay, kids, we take it from here, you can go home.

The gang leave in the cars of André and Beck, while the police put some things of Bart in another vehicle.

David: Jim, you and Carl, take him to the apartment I and the rest of the staff will be after we find more things that can serve as evidence.

Jim: Leave it to me.

So, Jim and Carl take Bart in another police car, strangely, Bart stays quiet all the time.

Carl: Crap! This passage is forbidden.

Jim: It does not hurt, I know a shortcut.

Jim takes the shortcut but in the middle of it, another car collides with him, specifically with only the front, leaving the back intact, killing the two cops in the process, the car that hit them, four boys go, go To the back of the vehicle that hit where Bart was.

Zeke: What up Bart?

Bart: "What up Bart?" Did you know you could have hit me?

Kenneth: But we did not.

Zeke opens the door and Bart leaves, Kenneth grabs the keys on Carl's belt and opens Bart's handcuffs.

Bart: Hallelujah! I am free.

Steve: Speaking like that, it looks like you got out of jail after twenty years.

Handerson: If we had not stopped the tour, that's what would happen, or more years in prison.

Bart: Shut up, my guess was right, he knew Cat because she was friends with his twin sister, I have a plan to lure him into a trap.

The next morning, at Hollywood Arts, in the hallways, Cat was taking the pictures of Bart from his closet and putting in a box, Robbie, Tori and Andre arrive to her.

Robbie: Hi Cat.

Cat: Hi Robbie.

Tori: I do not think I need to ask if you're still sad, are you?

Cat: No.

André: Cat, he does not love you.

Cat: But he said that-

Robbie: If he said it, then he lied!

Jesse looks at her. "I do not know what to do," he said. "I do not know what to do."

Jesse: Let me guess, she still loves him.

Tori: Right.

André: How are you, Jesse?

Jesse: I'm not bad, but I'm not well either.

Tori: What do you mean?

Jesse: It's as if ... Never mind.

Tori: No, wait, tell!

Jesse: I will not tell! Not for you!

Jesse leaves, Tori turns to Andre.

Tori: I thought he and I had already become friends!

André: You thought, he did not say a word about it.

Tori: So that's it? Jesse and I are going to stay in the biggest jerk off as well as his sister and me?

André: Give him time, Jade was like that with you in the beginning.

Tori: Do you think it will soften over time?

André: Jade softened, did not it? Well, at times, but she's not as bad as she used to be.

By the time of the break, the class was gathered at the usual table, but Jesse was missing.

Jade: Did you guys see Jesse?

Robbie: No, why?

Beck: Why like that, he disappeared.

André: He was talking to us and then he left.

Cat: Well, he was in the classroom, it was the last time I saw him.

Tori: He must appear at any moment.

Cat: I'm feeling dizzy.

Jade: Only now you find out?

Robbie: Oh, my head!

André: Mine is spinning!

Tori: They put something in our food or drink!

Jade: Beck, I'm also turning off.

Beck: Jade ...

They faint right there, then Zeke, Kenneth, Steve and Handerson carry them and put them in a van and leave that night at Jade's house, Jesse is waiting for her and calling her Pearphone.

Jesse: Where are you Jade? Geez, if you went to spend the night in Beck's trailer, she could have at least turned me on!

Jesse turns on the tv and is passing the news.

Reporter: An 18-year-old English man accused of raping and murdering his girlfriend has been reported to have escaped after being captured, he is considered armed and dangerous, if they have any information, immediately notify the police.

Jesse's blood freezes when he hears this news, Bart had escaped and he may have been the reason Jade had not contacted him yet, alias, neither she nor Beck, Tori, André, Cat and Robbie suddenly He hears a knock on the door and quickly opens it, does not see anyone, but looks down and sees a package, Jesse picks it up and opens it, inside it had pictures of them tied and a note:

Wanko, go alone and do not call the police.

The Blood that had frozen in Jesse, quickly boils with hatred and anger, but he never wanted to kill Bart for threatening his sister and her friends, who eventually became his friends too, Jesse goes to Jade's room And pick up her special scissor.

Jesse: You want to get me Bart? Here I go!


	16. Chapter 16

_**I will not deny,**_ _**I'm feeling kind of abandoned here…No reviews since the chapter 11…Well, I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

 **Flashback On**

Two years earlier, the police were checking a house where a crime had occurred inside the house, among the curious, was a young gothic, he had managed to get through the police and enter the house.

Jesse: What happened at Bart's house? The place is all twisted.

Officer: Boy, what are you doing here? You can not stay, it's a crime scene!

Jesse: But what happened here? This is the house of my ex's current boyfriend.

When he hears this, the officer feels his heart hurt, he looks to the side, Jesse mistrusts and will look also, the officer tries to prevent but the damage is already done.

Jesse: No ... No ... It can not be ... NO!

Jesse sees the dead naked body of a girl, whom he quickly recognizes as Claire, the cops, he gets down on his knees causing the cop to release him, Jesse starts to cry, no words could describe what he was feeling now, the The sound of her crying begins to increase, the tears begin to mixes with Claire's blood that was dripping from the bed sheets to the floor.

Jesse: Bart ... Where is he?

Officer: We do not know.

What hurts most about him is that although Claire was done with him to stay with Bart, he never stopped loving her and so far this pure feeling never died or was forgotten, he felt that what love he has for She will not feel for anyone else.

A year later, in one of several schools in Italy.

Teacher: Good morning students, we have a new student joining us, welcome Carly Shay.

The whole class sends a hello to Carly, except for Jesse, he thought that girl was too happy.

Teacher: Carly, please sit next to Jesse.

Carly sits next to Jesse looking at him, but he does not look at her, hours deposited in the library, Carly was carrying a mountain of books, she was not able to see and was very heavy, causing her to unbalance and fall to the ground With book and all.

Carly: Ah dang!

Carly begins to collect the books and suddenly receives an unexpected help.

Jesse: Would not it be easier if you took the books in a box?

Carly: If you had a box to carry.

Jesse takes one of the books and sees the cover.

Jesse: Winds of the shadows?

Carly: I have to summarize that.

Jesse: Do you want to do it the fastest way?

Carly looks back to see if anyone is looking and looks back at Jesse.

Carly: What do you mean, really fast?

Jesse: I have five different summaries of this book and I do not need them, I can give it to you, if you want.

Carly: Of course! Where are?

Jesse: At my house, I'll bring you tomorrow.

Carly: All right, thank you!

 **Flashback off**

At the Wanko Warehouse, specifically at the top, Bart personally watches over the prisoners who were tied up in chairs while Handerson and Zeke watch the back door and Kenneth and Steve watch inside.

Bart: I have to admit, Jesse has some very delicious girl friends.

Tori: How could you have done that? Why did you kill Jesse's girlfriend? Is not it enough that you just finished dating them?

Bart: Tori, Tori, Tori, I might have used you to get closer to your group, but apparently I was interested in it, Jade was pretty hard to get close to, so there was only Cat left, and she was the easiest.

Bart puts his hand on Tori's leg, causing repulsion in her.

Bart: But I'm too crazy for me to have fun with you.

André: Take your hand off her!

Bart: Are you nervous, singer? Relax, I'll let you look.

Bart walks away from Tori as he approaches Jade by placing a hand on her chin.

Beck: Get away from her or I'll kill you!

Bart: Shut up!

Jade takes advantage of the distraction and tries to bite Bart's hand.

Bart: Wow! Aggressive, dry, thick! Like brother,like sister! I've always wanted to fuck a bad girl! I want to see you still play the brave when I'm fucking and cumming in you!

Jade: The time you'll use to do this, it's going to be the time I'm going to use to tear your neck with your teeth!

Bart: Then I'll have to break them.

Cat: Bart, why does it have to be like this?

Bart: Aw! Baby, understand, Jesse does not want to die to join Claire forever, so I'll grant his request.

Robbie: I believe that seeing you dead turned the number one request from him now.

Bart: What do you think he's going to do? Down the hell with me?

At that moment, outside, a car at high speed toward the back gate, Handerson and Zeke begin to shoot desperately.

Handerson: Who is this guy?

Zeke can look at the driver's face.

Zeke: SHIT! IT'S JESSE!

Jesse quickly puts a fire extinguisher on the accelerator and goes to the back seat and puts his seat belt, the car violently tramples Zeke and Handerson, opening and breaking the back door in the process and knocking on the wall finally stopping The car, Jesse takes off his seatbelt and gets out of the car, upon hearing this huge noise, Bart picks up his communicator tries to make contact with Handerson and Zeke, but is not answered.

Bart: Damn! What happened out there?

Jade: Looks like the devil came to charge you what you owe him.

Bart: Kenneth! Steve! What happened? What was that noise?

Steve: We'll still see, let's go through the elevator.

Kenneth: This crap is taking too long!

Steve: They always take time.

Kenneth and Steve lean against the walls next to the elevator (one on each side) as soon as the elevator arrives and opens, Jesse was in there and stumbles out of Steve and shoves the scissors in the middle of Kenneth's face And picks up the gun that was on his waist before he falls and shoots Steve Jesse's head trying to get the scissors out of Kenneth's face but gets stuck, he stomps his foot and manages to pull it off and on, meanwhile, up there ...

Bart: I'm going to kill your brother in front of you, very slowly!

Jade: If you harm his hair, I'll make sure the rest of your life is going to be hell on earth!

Bart: Oh, how scary!

Bart leaves the establishment, leaving Tori, André, Beck, Jade, Robbie and Cat alone.

Tori: We can not leave Jesse alone with this maniac!

André: Be calm, I'm trying to cut the rope.

Beck: How?

André: There were pieces of broken glass behind me, it seems that none of them thought this could be useful to people.

Jade: Hurry André! I know Jesse knows how to take care of himself, but I do not want to risk it!

In the middle of the path, specifically in the part where you buy the liquids, Bart sees Jesse, pulls the revolver and looks at Jesse, but the same realizes and hides, Bart ends up hitting one of the bottles.

Bart: Little Jesse, get out of here.

Suddenly, Jesse shoots Bart, but can not hit him, but it scares him a lot.

Jesse: Save your breath Bart, you'll need it to scream!

Jesse pushes instantly, falling on another instant and so on until he falls on top of Bart, Jesse goes to him, picks him up and takes him under the weight and throws him to the ground.

Jesse: Get up, Bart! I want you whole to break you all by myself!

Bart gets up and Jesse snaps his fingers.

Bart: I'll make sure you keep Claire company.

Jesse: Do not mention her name anymore!

Bart picks up one of the bottles and throws it at Jesse, but he deflects and walks up against him, taking advantage of the fact that he is close, Bart picks up another bottle and tries to hit Jesse, but he breaks the bottle with a punch and smacks him with another hand, Bart Tries to punch Jesse, but he deflects again and kicks him in the ribs and chest, causing Bart to turn his back on the instant and the bottles to fall, some on top of him, Jesse comes up to him and picks at his collar, Bart had I grab one of the bottles and hit Jesse's head and a headbutting Jesse back.

Bart: You're pathetic Jesse, Claire deserved a better man than you!

Bart tries to kick Jesse in the head, but the same blocks the blow.

Jesse: And who was Bart? You? You're are so worthy of Claire, as Beck is worthy of Tori.

Jesse runs a creep on Bart's leg that was supported, causing him to fall.

Jesse: And my sister and I are experts at destroying who is labeled perfect and loves to steal destroy the relationship of those who should not!

Jesse catches Bart by the foot and drags him by the hand and throws him in a mirror, after he falls, Jesse catches him by the hair and leh applies two punches.

Jesse: That's for using Cat and making her sad!

Jesse kicks Bart, still down.

Jesse: That's for kidnapping Jade and the others!

Jesse catches Bart by the head and gives him a headbutting leaving him unconscious.

Jesse: Fainted ... Never mind, I have more important things to do.

Jesse goes to where Jade and the others are being held, arriving there, André, Tori, and Beck were already released and freeing Robbie and Cat.

Jesse: Jade!

Jade: Jesse!

Jesse and Jade hug each other.

Jesse: I was so worried about you!

Jade: Did he hurt you?

Jesse and Jade undo their embrace.

Jesse: No, and you? Did he do something to you?

Jade: Besides irritating me? Anything!

Beck: Jesse, what did you do with it? He killed him?

Jesse: No, but I gave the spanking that his father and his mother did not give.

Tori: Better, so you do not go down to his level.

Jesse: Will is what I do not want!

Robbie: Let's get out of here.

They turn to leave, but in front of them are Bart and Zeke who survived the hit and were carrying an AK-47.

Bart: Here will be the grave of all of you!

Suddenly, Beck throws a handful of beans at Bart and Zeke and hits a Zeke eye, Bart pulls the revolver toward Beck and shoots, but by the time Jesse throws himself in front of Beck and takes the shot in his place and Falls to the ground.

Jade: JESSE!

Beck: NO!

Beck gets furious and leaves Bart and tries to take out his gun.

André: We have to help you!

But at the moment, the revolver is in their direction and is fired, luckily no one is hit, Bart takes a knee to Beck, causing him to slash his hands on the gun and gives him a butt of the revolver in his head, Beck falls on the Ground but still conscious, Bart points the gun at him.

Bart: Who knew ... I'm going to kill the West brothers' boyfriends.

Jade: Leave him alone, or I'll kill you!

Bart points the gun at Jade who had the scissors in his hand.

Bart: You're going to do what? Put those scissors in my eye?

Bart does not notice, but Jesse advances on him causing the two to fall into a kind of compartment that leads to a rather quiet floor, below it had a large deposit of failing oil.

Tori: We have to help him, he got shot!

Zeke: And you're going to take several!

Zeke begins to shoot, but at the same time that the group hides behind some boxes.

André: Hello! I and my friends were kidnapped and held captive at the Wanko warehouse, we tried to escape and are trying to kill us! We need help!

Downstairs, Jesse gets up with a little difficulty, Bart pulls out a knife that looks more like a knife.

Bart: Can you see this pocketknife? It was the same as I used to cut Claire's neck seconds after I reached orgasm.

Jesse: GRRRRR!

Bart tries to get to Jesse, but he takes off again and picks up his pocketknife and applies an elbow to Bart's chest and a side butt, Bart recovers and tries to hit Jesse again, who deflects again and Bart ends up with his pocketknife On a wall, Bart drops the weapon and tries to strike Jesse who blocks the attack and places Bart's neck on the blade.

Jesse: Do not you like it?

Jesse kicks the back of his knee causing Bart to kneel with one leg alone and defenseless to avoid contact with the blade of the pocketknife, while up there, Zeke continues to shoot, but the bullets end up in that second.

Beck: It's now!

The gang leaves Zeke, but before they can touch him, he throws lots of confetti on top of them.

Tori: I can not see nothing!

Zeke: Unlucky, right?

Zeke puts a punch in Tori's face, which falls to the floor at the time, the confetti end up unleashing Jesse, Bart seizes the opportunity and gets loose from Jesse takes the knife and hits him in the belly, but then, Jesse takes out the knife that still Was in the hand of Bart and in a movement, fits the blade cut three fingers of Bart who screams in pain and pushes Jesse who ends up banging his head and becoming unconscious, Bart climbs the stairs and barely see because of the confetti that were already ending , Zeke was on top of Andrew, trying to strangle him and André had his thumbs in Zeke's eyes, causing him to weaken a bit and André punched him in the face by pulling him off him, Beck arrives at Zeke Takes his arm and sits his foot up, breaking his arm and Jade cuts his tendons with the scissors.

Jade: You're not going anywhere!

Bart: And neither do you!

Jade turns from behind and when he sees, Bart hits her with a barrel in the head and sends her to the ground, Beck steps over him, but Bart hits him with a stick until he falls.

Bart: This warehouse is amazing, it has everything you need.

Bart kicks Jade in the face, but then Tori tries to attack him and he hits her in face with a barrel.

Bart: Patience bitch! I'm still horny enough for you, after I've finished with that pale face!

Suddenly, a chain in the shape of a rim falls around Bart's neck and fences completely and pulls him violently and what he realizes was Jesse who was pulling the chain and was dragging him to the big deposit of boiling oil and the only thing that Was preventing the fall was a small fence that was already breaking, just a little more ...

Bart: NO! JESSE! PLEASE!

Jesse: Do yourself a favor Bart, be a man at least this time and accept death!

Jesse pulls Bart into the oil, seconds later he emerges screaming in agony, he tries to grab the edges of the tank, but can not and falls again, in his last screams.

Jesse: It was for you Claire! It was for you!

Jesse falls to the ground due to the injury, the gang goes to him and Beck carries him, getting outside ...

Jesse: Beck, put me on the floor, I can not stand it anymore!

Beck puts him on the floor and the gang circles Jesse, Jade puts Jesse's head on his lap.

Jesse: Jade, I'm cold ... More than I've ever felt before.

Jade: Help is coming. Jesse, hold on!

Jesse: I can not do it, I do not have much time!

Jade: Do not be stupid! You will live!

Jade starts to cry.

Jesse: Beck, take good care of her, because if you hurt her ... I run from hell just to kick your ass!

Beck: Leave it to me, Jesse, you can trust me!

Jade: Jesse does not die! I need you, I need you so much! You are my only brother! My best friend!

Jesse: Jade ... Do not cry ... I'm going ...

Jesse, with effort, takes the hand of Jade and joins with the hand of Beck with the same hand and keep them united.

Jesse: Beck ... Jade ...

Jesse's hand begins to slip from Beck and Jade's hands, as his eyes begin to close and as they close completely, his hand drops.

 **Jesse lives or Jesse die? Be sincere guys, the fic got boring?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for late,guys. I love writing, but I hate translate to english**

Later that night, an ambulance along with a car stop in front of a hospital, the back doors of the ambulance are opened revealing three paramedics carrying a young man inside a litter breathing through a respirator and from inside the vehicle come six young people, Three boys and three girls and along with them a police officer, they desperately accompany that litter getting around her, the girls were crying a lot and the boys were very nervous, one of the girls would not stop following the litter with the Young man inside, Until she entered the operating room and she was being held by one of the nurses.

Nurse: Sorry, but you have to wait here.

The nurse enters the room and Jade still crying, is hugged by Beck who tries to comfort him by passing his hand to his hair and speaking soft words in his ear, already in the back of the waiting room, Officer David Vega tries to know what happened In that warehouse asking his daughter and her friends, at the same time their parents appear and receive their children with hugs and kisses.

Trina: Tori, they told me what you were kidnapped and there was a carnage there ...

Tori: Trina, it was awful, That guy is a monster! He tried to shoot Beck but Jesse stayed ahead and took the shot for him.

Trina: My God, but what's up? Have you been able to arrest him?

Tori: No, Jesse killed him.

Trina: Well, he killed his ex-girlfriend, it was the most he could have done with him.

Tori: But it was not just that, all that blood coming out of him did not leave my head, and he saying he was going to die ... It was too much for me!

Meanwhile, in the operating room, the doctors have already cut off Jesse's shirt and begun removing the Bullet.

Doctor1: The bullet almost does not hit the heart, but the cut was very deep, we will need to close immediately.

Doctor 2: Damn! This kid had the nerve to go alone to save the friends of a group of criminals.

Doctor3: Courage or stupidity?

Doctor1: What do you think? His twin sister was among the hostages and also a girl named Tori Vega.

Doctor 2: Tori Vega? Was not that girl who opened the Platinum Music Awards?

Doctor3: She herself!

Doctor2: What a small world!

They can remove the bullet and place it on a small plate.

Doctor3: It's amazing! He's been tough all the time!

Inside Jesse's unconscious, memories of his past begin to appear in his mind.

 **Flashback on**

At Jade's, a discussion between husband and wife fills a room with unpleasant words, Jade was in her room, sitting on the bed, and at that moment Jesse enters.

Jade: Forgot to knock on the door, Jesse?

Jesse: No, I did not want to knock.

Jade: Those two do not stop arguing.

Jesse sits on the bed next to Jade

Jesse: They're getting divorced.

Jade: No wonder they're unbearable in their way.

Jesse: If slip up, they'll fight for our guards.

Jade: That's not right, they do not understand each other and they want to separate us too.

Jesse: Dad said he wants my guard and if he can, he said he's going to send me to study in Europe for a few years.

Jade: He can not do that!

Jesse: He can, he wants and he goes, it was from him that we pulled that part of our personality.

Jade: That asshole!

Jesse: I already thought of worse names for him!

Jade: You look so calm.

Jesse: Jade, the real reason he sent me to Europe, was why I supported you in your desire to go to Hollywood Arts, he's just wanting to punish me, but if he thinks I'm going to lower my crest for him, he's very wrong. .

Jade: It will not be the same without you here, Jesse.

Jesse: Jade, you're strong, you'll know if you turn around without me.

Jade: I know that! I'm just saying that I'm going to miss you so much!

Jesse: Hey, we can still communicate on the computer, it's not difficult.

Jade: At least that.

Jesse and Jade hug each other

 **Flashback off**

Still waiting in the waiting room, everyone is nervous.

Tori: André?

André: Speak.

Tori: Do you think Jesse will be okay?

André: I do not know Tori, he's lost a lot of blood in a short time, but I want to believe he's going to escape this.

Tori: I'm scared, André, afraid he will not survive.

André: We all are, Tori, and so we have to think of the best.

Robbie: Guys, did you guys see Cat?

Tori: No, why? Where is she?

Robbie: I do not know, she's gone!

André: Oh my God!

Tori: Let's find it!

Tori, André, and Robbie split up to find Cat, after a few seconds, Robbie finds her, sitting and leaning against a soda machine, he sits down beside her.

Robbie: Hi Cat.

Cat: Hi.

Robbie: Why did you disappear?

Cat: Jesse ... He's in that situation because of me.

Robbie: Cat, why are you saying that?

Cat: Did not you see what happened, Robbie?

Robbie: I saw yes, and it was not your fault.

Cat: I should have suspected him, suspected something.

Robbie: Cat, there was no way you could know.

Cat: Do you think Jade is mad at me?

Robbie: Not Cat, I'm sure not.

Cat lays his head on Robbie's shoulder and stays for a few minutes there, while still in the waiting room, Beck and Jade are still waiting for some response from the doctors.

Jade: I can not stand this delay.

Beck: They're still operating Jesse, Jade, he'll be fine.

Jade: I do not know what I'm going to do if he dies, Beck.

Beck puts his hands on Jade's face making her look at him.

Beck: Jade, Jesse will survive, I know that.

Jade: What if he does not?

In response to this Beck hugs Jade, at that moment one of the doctors appears.

Jade: How's he doing?

Doctor 1: He is still very weak, but we managed to remove the bullet and close the wound, he is well.

Beck: Can we see him?

Doctor 1: Not now, he's still unconscious, you can come back tomorrow.

Jade: So I sleep here, because I will not go home until I see my brother!

Beck: Jade, you're tired and nervous, there's no way you can sleep here, you need at least one bath, look, I spend the night here and I'll let you know.

Jade: Really?

Beck: I'm not joking.

Jade: Thank you.

The next morning, the whole class was gathered in the hospital.

Jade: Take Beck, I brought you new clothes.

Beck: Just missing a towel, I discovered that the bathroom have a shower, soap and soap.

Suddenly, Jade pulls a black towel from her bag and hands it to Beck, while in Jesse's room, the nurse was making some notes, suddenly, Jesse opens her eyes slowly and tries to speak, but her voice goes low.

Jesse: Where am I?

The nurse listens and goes out to tell the doctor who examines him and will tell Jade, Beck and the others as soon as they hear the news, they run to his room and get there ...

Jade: Jesse!

Jade goes to Jesse and hugs him, the other girls do the same, the boys wave at him.

Jesse: For a moment I thought I was dead.

Jade: Me too, glad we were wrong.

Cat: Jesse, do you forgive me?

Jesse: What?

Robbie: Cat, we already talked about this.

André: Ué? What were they talking about?

Robbie: Cat feels responsible for everything Bart has done to us.

Tori: How absurd!

Jade: That's just one of the few times I have to agree with you, Vega.

Cat: Jesse, do you forgive me?

Jesse: Cat, you do not have to apologize for anything, you did nothing wrong and about Bart, you were optimistic, you hoped that the best of him would surface, you just picked the wrong guy.

Cat: Thank you, Jesse.

Tori: Okay, guys let's leave the sadness there, we have to celebrate!

Jesse: Get me out of this, will ya?

Tori: No way, I've seen you tied for far too long!

Jesse: I'm going to call the nurse, huh?

Jade: If you want, I dress myself as a nurse and shoot her from here.

Beck (thinking): **UAAAAAU!**

André: No fighting, people, we're in a hospital.

Jesse: But a blast would be good to cheer me on.

André: Damn boy!

Jesse: Hey Robbie? Not that I miss it, but where's Rex?

Robbie: Ah! He went on a date.

Jesse, Tori, André, Beck, Jade and Cat: Encounter?

Cat: With whom?

Robbie: With a girl from Northrigde.

Tori: It had to be.

Beck: The important thing is that everything went well.

Jesse: No, there's one more thing for me to do.

Jade: What?

Jesse: I'll recover first, then I'll travel to Paris.

André: Paris? I do not want to sound nosy, but what are you going to do there?

Jesse: Visit the tomb of Claire.

Jade: Got it.

Tori: Do you want us to go with you?

Jesse: I would like it very much.

A week later, Jesse recovers and along with the group travels to Paris and goes straight to the graveyard where Claire was buried and approaches his stone with flowers and places them.

Jesse: Your death has been avenged, however ... I do not know if I will continue to keep my promise I made to you, I'm sorry.

Jesse comes closer to the stone and put the hand there.

Jesse: But I still love you and miss you, rest in peace.

Jesse turns and looks at the group looking at him.

Tori: How do you feel?

Jesse: Better than before, I think.

Cat:You guys want to eat something?

Jesse: I'm hungry!

Robbie: Let's do it then!

Then the gang goes to a nearby French restaurant before returning home.

 **The End?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ending Chapter**

Tori: Hey, it's me, Tori. Like I do every week I go to my The Slap page and see some request, or someone wants to see me doing something, or eating something weird, or whatever, let's see what the you weirdos want me to do this time.

Tori presses one of the buttons on the Netbook and sees the request.

Tori: Okay, here's a request. This guy wrote, "Hey Tori, I want you to cut the hair on Jesse's arms with an electric knife," he saw, that's why I call you nuts, I cut the hair on Jesse's arms? Jade's twin brother? The toughest boy I know? And with an electric knife? You know ... Besides being dangerous, it's just weird. OK? You know ... Why would anyone want to see me ... Or would I wait ...

-Pause in less than a second-

Tori: Here's Jesse.

Jesse: Unfortunately.

Tori: You know what you have to do, do not you?

Jesse pulls up the sleeves of his shirt.

Tori: Damn, Jesse, you're so pale that I even think you're a vampire!

Jesse: Stand still, Shelby Marx look-alike!

Tori grabs the electric knife, binds and brows on a loaf of bread, Jesse sees it and speaks.

Jesse: You know this is a dumb idea.

Tori: It was not my idea!

Jesse: That would even be good if it were your hair to be cut by an electric knife.

Tori: Speaking of which, you have few hair, look at that.

Tori starts to take Jesse's arm, which he did not like at all.

Tori: Come here, do you shave?

Jesse: Stop that and get your hands off my arm!

Tori takes his hands off Jesse's arm and holds up both arms in surrender.

Tori: Calm Beast, do not bite me!

Jesse: Just get it over with.

Tori: Ok Jesse, this is, I'll get your hair off your arm, I'll get it that way and cut it.

Jesse: It does not start everything!

Tori: But you have a problem, if you hit your hand up I'll cut myself.

Jesse: Alas! Let's get started with this.

Tori turns on the electric knife and Jesse kneels and puts his arms on the table.

Jesse: Watch out for my skin!

Tori takes some hair from Jesse's arm and passes the knife and causes pain in Jesse (and it was not pain of the good kind)

Jesse (Taking off his arm): Oh! Auch Tori!

Tori: Relax Jesse, your arm is fine.

Jesse: Then go!

Tori cuts off the hair on his arms again.

Jesse: Argh!

Cutting again and Jesse takes his arm off, and punches Tori in the arm.

Jesse: You're picking on my skin! You're taking my skin, you moron!

Tori: We're going to have to find a way to speed up, because it's going to last like four hours.

Jesse: Yeah, three o'clock.

Behind the cameras.

Jesse: Cut the hair off my arm?

Tori: Sorry Jesse, but it was one of the orders sent to me!

Jesse: Why does not the guy do that to his Father?

Tori: Jesse, please! The idea was not mine, it was his, you fight with him, not me!

Jesse (muttering): I have to control myself not to make an atrocity.

Tori: Look, I would not do it for myself, but the damage is already done.

Jesse looks at the camera.

Jesse: Is the camera already on?

Tori: Not yet, wait here, I'll get the electric knife and the first aid case if I have to.

Tori goes to the kitchen and Jesse sits on the couch.

Jesse (thinking): ARGH! It was only a matter of time for me to get into this, although she must be happy with that, of course, I did not vote for her in the Miss Hollywood Arts contest, now is her chance for revenge.

Tori: I came back.

Jesse: Too bad.

Returning the filming.

Tori: I liked the electric knife.

Jesse: Oh yeah? Then use it to cut your neck.

Tori puts the knife back in his hair.

Jesse: Three more and it's over!

Tori: No, no.

Jesse: I will not be suffering for three hours here, fuck you!

Minutes later...

Jesse: AHHH! Son of a-!

Tori: It was not my intention, I swear!

Jesse takes a slipper and puts it next to him and puts his arm on the table.

Jesse: I'll leave it here, keep going.

Minutes later...

Tori: I hate it.

Jesse: If you hate it, I love it, I love having the remains of the hair on my arms practically shaved in the most painful way possible.

Tori inadvertently injures Jesse with the knife, and he raises his slipper.

Tori: Okay, you can hit me, I deserve it!

But Jesse gives up and puts the slipper back next to him.

Jesse: Go on, go.

Tori cuts hair again.

Jesse (thinking): She's going to cut all hair,oh gosh...

Minutes later...

Jesse: ARGH! Damn, you're going crazy.

Tori: I think it's already good.

Jesse: You cut me short, that's cool.

Tori: Now you're going to have to shave the two now.

Jesse: I will not shave anything, shut up!

Tori: But ...

Jesse: I'll keep one.

Tori: Are you sure?

Jesse: I do it the way I want!

Tori: Do not you want me to do a little chest work?

Jesse: No, not even in the hairs on my nose, I do not want to.

 **So, I hope you liked it!**


End file.
